Two Men Walk Into a Bar
by F86
Summary: Duncan and Methos wander into the Dal' and mayhem ensues.
1. Chapter 1

Two Men Walk Into A Bar

Chapter 1

Duncan Macleod and Methos stroll into the Dál Riata tavern. As they walk through the door Duncan glances about appreciating the Scottish / Irish influence on the décor and music. As they walk toward the bar, Duncan explains that Dál Riata was an old kingdom located along the western coast of Scotland and the northern coast of Ireland. Methos is unimpressed and is more interested in the people in the tavern who have largely stopped talking and are watching the two immortals intently. As the two pass a table with two dark haired women who don't seem interested in them, Duncan gives one of them a nod of the head and gets a smile in return.

Upon reaching the bar, the assistant bartender asks them to register and places a book on the bar. Methos responds "No, I don't think we will just yet." The barman looks around startled by the refusal.

Dyson comes over. "Don't worry about it for the moment." The barman gets the two immortals a couple of beers and a plate of fries. Duncan carries the fries and Methos follows behind with the beers as Duncan, since the place has no empty tables, goes to the table with the two women. Duncan says "May we join you?" Kenzi eagerly agrees by pushing the chair next to her out with her foot grinning broadly. Duncan slides the food onto the table as Methos casually slips around to sit with his back to the wall.

Duncan asks "What was that registering thing." Bo hesitates to answer.

Methos says "Don't you see what's happened?" Then seeing Duncan's confused look continues, "We've walked into a fae bar."

Duncan looks around and seeing that most of the couples are hetero, says "It doesn't look like a gay bar."

Methos can't help but chuckle. "Not a gay bar, a fae bar."

Bo relaxes a bit and says "So you know about the fae?" Methos nods.

Duncan still looks perplexed, and says "I don't."

Before Kenzi or Bo can answer, Methos says "The wee people" in an Irish accent.

Duncan responds "The wee people?"

Kenzi giggles "I suppose they wee."

Methos continues "Not just elves and goblins, there are all sorts and some can be quite dangerous some look at humans like happy meals, but others just feed a bit."

Duncan begins to comprehend, in a whisper he asks "They're real?" Methos nods.

"The register stuff?" Duncan asks.

"They wanted to know if we're light or dark fae. There's going to be trouble between the light and the dark. Two new people in town could upset the balance and not knowing will make them anxious. We should drink up and go."

Duncan looks to Kenzi and then back to Methos. "She's not having any problems."

Methos smiles, "She's probably owned by this one." as he nods toward Bo.

Bo takes some offense. "Hi, I'm Bo and this is Kenzi. I don't own her, but as far as the others are concerned, they treat her as if I do. I refused to register too."

Methos nods, sprawls back in his chair and says "I don't care if you own her or not."

Duncan is aghast, "You don't?"

Methos shrugs, "Not at all, it is their culture, their traditions."

Duncan asks "How do you know all of this?"

Methos smiles and shakes his head, "There was a time that they lived more openly. Where do you think all those stories come from?"

Bo cuts to the point "There is a war brewing between the light and the dark fae. If you are human, you don't have to register and can associate with me for awhile. But I have my hands full already, so it better not be for long."

Duncan grimaces "We can take care of ourselves."

Methos finishes the thought with "At least long enough to finish our beer." Kenzi pouts.

Duncan realizes that no introductions have been made. "Oh I'm sorry, I'm Duncan Macleod and this is…"

Methos completes the line "Adam Pierson." Bo then introduces herself and Kenzi.

Dyson approaches their table. Methos mutters under his breath "Here comes the heat."

Dyson ignores him and asks Bo and Kenzi to go with him. He takes Bo and Kenzi to the back area of the bar where Trick is going through his books. Dyson asks "Who are they and why didn't they register?"

Bo is a bit indignant "Well you didn't give us much time did you?"

Trick, who isn't happy, responds "Do I have to remind you that tensions are high? The Dál Riata is neutral ground, but the rules must be followed. Just because we allowed you to not register doesn't mean we can have all the new fae coming in here flaunt the requirements."

Bo cuts him off with "That's the thing. They AREN'T Fae."

Dyson interjects "They aren't?"

Kenzi grins "Uh oh, trouble in the Shire again."

Bo points out "Adam does seem to know quite a bit about the fae. He knows about the light and dark at least."

"He must belong to somebody then." Trick observes.

Bo responds, "I don't think so and Duncan didn't know about us at all."

Kenzi volunteers "Can I own Duncan?" The three Fae ignore her.

Trick opens one of his books describing various types of fae and goes to the back and pulls out an ancient document. "Ooo that is weird paper." observes Kenzi.

Trick responds "It's papyrus, a very OLD papyrus and FRAGILE papyrus, be careful."

Kenzi looks at the document which has a drawing of four guys on horses, some Egyptian hieroglyphics and other languages printed on it. "That's Adam!" she says as she points. Bo nods and Dyson is dubious. Kenzi asks "What does it say?"

Trick points to the hieroglyphics and says "I can't read the hieroglyphics, but I can read the Greek words under the horses. Under that horse it says pale. Over here I can read the Latin… it says '_When the Lamb opened the fourth seal, I heard the voice of the fourth living creature say, "Come and see!" I looked and there before me was a pale horse! Its rider was named Death, and Hades was following close behind him. They were given power over a fourth of the earth to kill by sword, famine and plague, and by the wild beasts of the earth.'_ This guy is in my bar?" Dyson, Bo, and Kenzi look at each other as Trick yells "THIS guy is in my bar?!"

Kenzi, looking sheepish, "He seemed nice….. Does that mean Duncan is Hades? He wasn't following him, this guy was behind him…"

Trick makes a face at her and points out "Death was the fourth rider; the third, which goes before him, is the rider of the black horse, generally thought to be famine."

Kenzi looks down "He brought us food. I think he was Hades."

Dyson says "You two better get back out there. But, Bo, be careful."

The pair returns to a table with a couple of empty beer bottles and an empty plate that once held fries. Kenzi says, "Crapballs"

Half asleep Kenzi stumbles into the kitchen. She's been unable to sleep at all all night and thought that perhaps a bowl of cereal would help. It is early for her, almost nine o'clock, much earlier than she normally got up after a late night at the Dál Riata. As she enters the kitchen she smells eggs, bacon, and fresh rolls. . She hears the sizzle. Somewhere in her groggy head she is please that Bo is already up and cooking breakfast, then dimly she recalls that Bo doesn't cook and was rarely up before her. She forces her eyes open and saw Death. Death is cooking breakfast. Death is cooking breakfast in her house. She for a moment she thinks that she is dreaming. Then she smelled the coffee, and then remembered she also smelled eggs and bacon. People see and hear in their dreams, but don't normally smell.

Death turned and smiled. "You're finally up. Hungry?" Kenzi's is distinctly not thinking of being hungry anymore. She is thinking that her end is pretty near nigh, perhaps the end of the world too. Maybe the Mayans were right and the end was starting right in her kitchen with a hearty breakfast. "I'm a pretty good cook. How about some eggs and coffee, then you give my friend his wallet back so we can go."

Kenzi was awake now and beginning to think, "Where are you taking me?"

Then a voice from the side chimes in "No place." It is Hades; he is smiling. Her world goes black.

She regains consciousness on the couch. She's seen some weird stuff there. The Will o' the Wisp that farted blue fire on this very couch was one. But now she is now looking up at Death and Hades who appeared concerned. Well one of them was, Death was more nonchalant. She manages to sit up and Death hands her a plate of scrambled eggs with some toast and a mug of coffee. "Feeling better?" Hades wants to know. Kenzi manages a nod and a fork full of eggs, which are indeed very good. Soon she begins putting the food away before disaster can strike; darned if she is going to watch the end of the world on an empty stomach.

In between bites she asks "What do you know of the fae?"

Methos grins a bit. "I know of one of us that used to live with a succubus. But generally, some of what are now considered legends contain some reality."

Duncan followed up "They're real?"

"Oh yes" came the answer from a Methos with a far away contented look.

"You?" asked Duncan.

"Mmmm. You know they can literally love a man to death."

Kenzi, now with solid food and some coffee in her was beginning to get alert. "Us" asked Kenzi as she took a bite of buttered toast sprinkled with sugar and cinnamon.

"You don't know?" responded Duncan.

Before Kenzi can answer Methos does. "Oh no, Highlander. Have you ever known this to go well? Get your wallet and then we go."

Duncan looks concerned. "She's living with these… fae and…"

Methos comes right back with "Not our problem Macleod." But Duncan is in full protection mode. "I know. She reminds you of Amanda, a very young Amanda. But it is not our problem."

Kenzi becomes very concerned and asks "I'm a problem?"

Duncan turns toward her. "You have no idea of your true potential. Do you sense anything about me?"

"Do you mean other than you're Hades?" Duncan is perplexed. Methos doubles over in laughter. "I know you're Death." Kenzi adds. The laughter instantly stops.

"We should be going." Methos states as he starts toward the door.

But Duncan is curious "Why do you say that Kenzi?"

Kenzi begins to relate the story of the papyrus. "Trick has this old paper with a guy that looks like him on a pale horse…"

Methos mutters half to himself and half to Duncan "Let's stop. Have a beer. Now I'm Death and you're…."

"Hades" Kenzi completed the sentence.

The three don't initially notice Bo entering the living room until she says. "What are you doing here?"

"We followed her home when I realized she'd stolen my wallet." Duncan explains.

"But we'll be going now. Thank you ladies, enjoy your breakfast." Methos adds.

"Not so fast." Bo challenges.

"He used to live with a succubus." Kenzi informs Bo.

"How did you follow us?" asks Bo.

"We didn't, we followed her." responded Duncan with a nod toward Kenzi "We can sense others like ourselves." Methos rolls his eyes, Duncan will never learn.

Kenzi proudly added "Apparently I have potential." Duncan gave a nod in agreement.

"I'll be going now" muttered Methos as he edges toward the door.

Duncan jiggles his car keys "On foot?"

Bo added "No horse?"

"Macleod…" Methos gives Duncan a searing look.

Duncan shrugs, "In for a penny…."

Methos walks into the kitchen, returns with a beer, and sprawls into a chair. "Go ahead. It can't get much worse Hades. Knock yourself out."

Duncan takes the floor and begins. "I'm Duncan Macleod and this is Adam Pierson."

Before he can continue, Bo reminds him they told them that last night too. Duncan brushes off the interruption. "What we didn't tell you was that we're immortal and so is Kenzi."

Kenzi is startled "But I don't sense anything about you… If I'm like you I'm supposed to right? I don't so…"

Duncan continued "You don't because you haven't had your first death." Methos thinks to himself that this is a moment he'll chuckle about for centuries, if he survives.

"My first WHAT?!"

"Death and it must be a violent death." Duncan explains.

Kenzi looks at Bo. Bo responds "That's not happening."

Duncan nods. "It doesn't have to. She will age normally and if she suffers a non-violent death, she'll pass away normally."

"I'm liking that option, many years from now." Kenzi opines.

"It isn't quite that simple." Duncan adds as Methos takes a swig of beer. "You see other immortals can sense her."

"And THAT is a problem?" asks Kenzi.

Methos sighs "Here it comes."

Duncan looks at Methos and then back to Kenzi. "Because immortals aren't exactly immortal, we, some more than others, hunt….. Kill each other….in the end, there can only be one"

Kenzi turns to Bo. "Remember when I mocked you for not liking that you learned that you are part of an ancient race that feeds on humans?" Bo nods. "You want to trade?" asks Kenzi. "Apparently, I'm part of some ancient race that hunts and kills each other….. or that is what they want me to think. My bull crap detector has finally woken up. YOU (pointing a finger at Duncan) ALMOST had me. But Hades is a liar isn't he?"

"Yes he is. We'll be going now." Methos adds.

"Am not" objected an indignant Duncan.

"Yes, you are. You're incorrigible." Methos corrects as he guides Duncan toward the door and they ran right into Dyson. "Remember, some fae are dangerous." Methos whispers to Duncan.

Bo informs Dyson "These are the two from last night. They followed Kenzi and broke into our house." Dyson nods, he remembers them.

As Dyson blocks the exit, Duncan states his position "She stole my wallet and, technically, we didn't break in because the door wasn't locked."

Kenzi adds "I think they wanted to give me a violent death."

Dyson takes this all in. "So you stole his wallet?" Kenzi nods. "Go get it and return it to him, but give it to me first so I can check the ID." She gives the wallet to Duncan after Dyson notes the information from Duncan's drivers license and credit cards.

Duncan checks the wallet and found all was there except most of the cash. "I'm a little light here." He complains.

But before Kenzi could answer Methos says "Don't worry about it. Call it a finder's fee." Duncan glares at Methos.

Dyson snapped his cell phone shut and announces "Well Mr. Macleod, it seems you've had more than your share of contact with the police in Seacouver and Paris. But you aren't wanted for anything." Looking to Methos, "How about you? Can I see your ID?' His words were a question, but the tone was a command. Methos brakes out his wallet and Dyson places another call. After a long pause Dyson closed the phone. "Huh. Mr. Pierson, it seems your records are very clean… almost like you have no history at all" Methos shrugs as a brief grin goes across Duncan's face.

"Can we go now?" Methos asks as he is already edging toward the door.

"Not just yet Mr. Pierson. There are some questions." Dyson cautions.

"Yeah, like why you wanted to kill me." An indignant Kenzi points out. "Aren't you supposed to go all cop and bust their butts?"

Dyson remains calm and professional "Kenzi, we don't know what we're dealing with here. He knows something about us, but we know nothing about them."

Kenzi is incensed "They broke in here, made breakfast, tried to convince me that I should have a violent death…"

Dyson responds "You stole his wallet, didn't lock the door, and they told you some story. They even made you breakfast… I know you didn't cook that. Not your normal Sugar Pops with syrup and Popsicle breakfast. I'd have a hard time convincing the D.A. to take this on… except against you"

"Thank you officer" said Methos.

Dyson is unmoved and still blocks the exit. "How long are you going to be in town?"

Duncan starts to answer, but Methos beats him to it "Not long, we're just passing through."

Dyson nods "And how do you know of the fae?"

Methos shrugs "Just what I've seen on the History Channel. That some legends are based on fact."

Dyson isn't buying "You knew about registering, and light and dark."

Methos feigns surprise, "I was right about that?"

Dyson is skeptical "What do you know of the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse?

Methos shrugs again, "The Book of Revelations is said to be allegory." Seeing he's getting nowhere, Dyson nods toward the door and Methos shepherds Duncan out.

As they drove slowly away, Methos lectured Duncan on the dangers of the fae. First, the fae don't know how to kill immortals and it would be a good idea if they didn't learn. Second, the fae can get into the mind of their prey and even immortals are not immune. So, as long fae could fed off an immortal and may even have thought they'd killed a mortal human, they would not take the immortals head, unless of course they learned. Third, as Bo had said, the there would be a fae war, and there was no reason for immortals to play a role in it.

Back at Bo's place, Kenzi and Bo are upset. "He knows more than he admitted and you let him get away." Bo summed up.

Dyson shrugs and explained "The Ash wants them gone and quietly. We don't know anything definite about them and don't want to upset the balance between light and dark. We don't want them to learn more about us either."

"But what of that junk about me being like them?" asked Kenzi.

"That was a new wrinkle, but I thought you didn't believe them." responds Dyson.

"The Book of Revelations is said to be allegory?" asks Bo.

"…some legends are based on fact, he said. The Book of Revelations was written after the events of the New Testament and is younger than that papyrus. So that is troubling" replied Dyson.


	2. Chapter 2

Two Men Walk Into A Bar

Chapter 2

Several months later…

Trick notices a semi-familiar face in a back corner of the pub and tries to place who it may be. He picks up a few empties and upon glancing up he's greeted by Dyson. "Dyson do you who…?" Trick says as he looks toward a now empty table.

"What?" asks Dyson following Trick's gaze.

"There was a guy there… It might have been that guy that we were worried about."

A moment later the two fae walk into the back room that Trick uses as a study and are surprised to find Methos sprawled on the sofa with his beer. "How did you get in here?" demands Trick.

Methos shrugs "walked" he explains, "You have a problem." Methos continues.

"You mean other than you?" challenges Dyson.

Methos nods and continues "Kenzi."

"You're friend got his wallet back." Dyson responds.

"I wouldn't care if she kept it. The problem is that she's alive." Methos responds nonchalantly. Dyson and Trick are agitated, but Methos continues "I'm not suggesting we kill her, although that would be the simple solution." This does nothing to placate the two fae. "The problem isn't her at all. The problem is the Watchers." Dyson and Trick are mystified. "The Watchers are an organization that observe and record the activities of immortals, they don't interfere. Since Kenzi is a pre-immortal and has had little interaction with other immortals, the Watchers don't know about her."

Dyson asks "If they only observe, what is the problem?"

"The problem is that a few decades ago, some Watchers went rogue started killing immortals seeing them as threats. That situation has been resolved. But the same thinking might become common concerning fae. Immortals generally blend in with mortals, but fae feed on them."

Dyson points out "Humans aren't much of a threat to fae."

"Really?" Methos continues "You feed and kill a few; you have people on the police force to hide it when one of you kills a human. But the Watchers have high level influence. Could you deal with it if they convinced people that you are terrorists and they send in … say Delta?"

Dyson and Trick see the danger in that. Dyson asks the obvious question "Then doesn't your return make that more likely that these Watchers will find Kenzi by watching you?"

Methos smiles. "No, nobody is watching me. In fact, I'm a Watcher in charge of finding me and I make sure that never happens."

Dyson understands this because he does much the same as a police officer, but he also covers for other fae. "Then can't you make sure they don't find her?" he asks.

"Nope. If she's found and killed by an immortal, she'll only be a footnote in some Watcher's report. Just an unknown immortal that was killed before a Watcher was assigned. Watchers only know of immortals by their interaction with known immortals. But if she kills another immortal, a Watcher will be assigned and it will only be a matter of time before the Watchers find out that fae are real."

"So what do you propose?" asks Trick.

"There are a number of possibilities. I could kill her. Somebody else could kill her gently, so she dies instead of having her first death. A fae would be good for that. She could become a nun or a monk and live on holy ground… immortals will not fight on holy ground… none will break that rule."

Trick contemplates and asks "I noticed the options all involve death, or an impossibility. I can't see Kenzi as a nun. Is there anything else?"

Methos sighs "Yeah there is. I don't train other immortals, but I promised Duncan. Immortals fight with edged weapons and Duncan is a better swordsman that I am, but the Watchers are well aware of him. There are fae that could teach her all she needs to know about handling a sword. But I'm uniquely qualified to teach her some things."

Dyson asks "Like what?

"How to disappear in a crowded room." responds Methos.

"You people can become invisible?"

Methos chuckles "Not in the literal sense. But one can learn to blend in."

Trick shakes his head. "Blending in isn't what Kenzi is about. Can you explain this?" asks Trick as he slides the papyrus toward Methos.

"It's a papyrus…. Old…" Methos comments.

"Anybody look familiar?" Trick says as he points to the fourth Horseman.

"Hard to tell, with those weird eyes." Methos chuckles.

"Can you read the hieroglyphs?" Trick asks.

"Cartouches actually, see how they're circled? They are names." Methos explains.

"What names?" Dyson asks.

Methos slides his finger down the list, "Kronos, Caspian, Silas, and Methos any competent Egyptologist could tell you that." He explains with a shrug.

"Are they the Four Horseman?" Dyson demands.

"The Horseman were immortals in the Bronze Age, but they don't exist anymore."

"I'm still not sure I'm buying this." Trick challenges.

"We've met before Trick." Methos responds "about you had a pub a lot like this one in Ireland."

"That was about two hundred years ago." Trick responds. Methos shrugs.

The door burst open and Kenzi helps Bo into the room. "She needs healing Dyson." Kenzi exclaims and then gasps when she sees Methos.

"Healing?" asks Methos.

"What is he doing here?" Kenzi exclaims to Trick. Trick shrugs. Kenzi answers Methos "She's a succubus."

Methos nods and moves to Bo taking her from Kenzi. "Feed here baby." Says Methos as he embraces her. Dyson panics a bit, a desperate Bo is quite capable of losing control and killing a human if she's injured and needs sexual energy to heal.

"It will kill you!" Dyson shouts.

"That's the idea." Responds Methos. Bo begins to feed and Methos collapses. Bo is still very weak, sometimes Dyson needs to heal her all night long, but Methos lies dead on the floor. Kenzi nudges him with her foot as Dyson feels for a pulse and finds none.

"So much for that immorality crap" observes Kenzi "at least he died happy."

Suddenly Methos returns to life with a satisfied look on his face. "Need more baby?" he asks,

"Is that a sword under your coat or are you just glad to see me?" Bo retorts.

Dyson adds "You don't last long."

Kenzi and Methos hang out at the bar with Trick behind it in a nearly empty Dál with a rythmic thumping sound in the background. "I guess he was right" observes Methos.

Kenzi rolls her eyes and smiles "Sometimes, it's all night."

Trick holds up a beer toward one of the last patrons and puts it on the bar. An odd looking fae gets up and approaches the bar, he deliberatly bumps Methos. "Out of the way meatsack" he mutters to Methos. "Trick, why are you letting food in here?"

Methos ignores him.

Kenzi glares at Methos and whispers "You gonna put up with that?" but Methos shrugs her off as Trick tells the fae to drink up and go home.

After the drunk wanders out of the bar Methos asks Kenzi if she wants to get a breath of fresh air. Kenzi looks to Trick for his opinion but he only shrugs. Methos ambles to the door with Kenzi in tow and steps outside taking a deep breath. "Trying to make sense of it all?" he asks, before she responds he continues "It is unheard of to tell a pre what they are. We thought that you knew, since we found you here among the fae. I don't know that we did you any favors. I've known some to cause the first death of a pre without warning, but I've never known it to go well." Kenzi follows Methos as they stroll. "So tell me about yourself?" asks Methos as he looks around, slides his right hand under his coat, and steps into the shadows.

"Well, there isn't much to tell…" Kenzi starts but a man steps from the shadows about twenty feet ahead and draws a sword.

"Where and when?" he asks and Kenzi's jaw drops, but Methos steps to the front looking the man straight in the eyes in the dim light. His gazes misses nothing although his demeanor is casual

"This isn't necessary Frank, but here and now works for me." He responds to the challenge.

"Challenge wasn't to you. There can't be any interference" the man responds.

"That's right, she can't help you." Methos replies with a slight smile.

"You know me?" asks the mystery man.

"Frank Johnson, killed in a car accident about forty years ago…." replies Methos.

"Do I know you?" asks Frank.

"I doubt it, I'm just a nobody. But I can tell you that Kenzi here is a friend of Duncan MacLeod's." Methos informs Frank with a shrug. As Frank digests this information Methos whispers to Kenzi "If he kills me, you take my sword and you cut off his head before he recovers."

Kenzi who stammers "Huh?"

Frank backs off a little and Methos continues "So, if you were, somehow, to take her head, you'd better hole up on holy ground... forever. You know how he can be. But you could always just leave town." The stranger disappears back into the shadows, in a moment Methos can no longer sense him. He nudges Kenzi back toward the Dál.

As they return indoors Kenzi begins a bit of a jabber "What was that about? Who was he? Forty years ago? Holy ground? Before he recovered? How do you know him?"

But Methos only holds up his hand. "Our affairs are not for outsiders." He nods toward the fae. "We'll talk later."

Trick guides the last remaining drunk patrons from the Dál, and Bo and Dyson reenter the bar area. Bo is completely healed and looking very healthy. "Okay, WHAT was that all about?' asks Kenzi pointing to the door.

Methos glances around "As I said, not something for fae or mortals." He says to Kenzi.

Dyson steps up "Consider us team Kenzi." Methos does not say anything.

Kenzi points out the obvious "I'm gonna tell them anyway."

Methos begins to explain "I had a few feelings that another immortal was around. So…."

Kenzi's jaw drops "So you used me as…. BAIT?"

Methos continues "No, I could have gone out on my own. Normally, I'd just leave town. But I promised Duncan to do what I could. Actually, you could say that was lesson one. It turned out that it wasn't a bad guy."

Kenzi interupts "He wanted to kill me." Bo and Dyson grow very concerned.

"Yeah he did. I know him by reputation. He hunts once a year when he gets vacation time from his job and tries to pick off a newbie. Normally, he just roams a bit and goes back to his job. He figured he'd found you unarmed and was surprised there were two of us."

Bo asks "So you knew he was there?"

Methos responds "We can sense a presence, but no details. He sensed Kenzi and I at the same time so he didn't know there were two of us. He only saw Kenzi."

"Yeah, you disappeared. When did you know." adds Kenzi.

"About the time I asked you to tell me about yourself. I didn't disappear, I just stepped to the shadows until he revealed himself."

Bo asks "So what if he were a really bad guy?"

Methos shrugs and smiles a bit "Probably Kenzi would be dead, my job here would be done, I'd take his head, and would be leaving town." The fae and Kenzi are shocked.

"But, you said if he killed you, I should cut his head off before he… recovered."

Methos settles onto a bar stool. "Yup"

Kenzi is confused. "But you were willing to risk your life…. Wait, it wasn't a risk was it?"

Methos looks around for a beer and Trick hands him one. "Every fight is a risk. That is lesson two. Duncan is a better swordsman than I am, but in a fight, you might get lucky and take him."

Kenzi is more confused "Then why?"

Methos chuckles "I wasn't just telling you what to do, I was telling him he was going to lose one way or the other. He isn't stupid. We're not allowed to interfere, but the winner would be helpless for a few minutes. I just reminded him of that fact" Kenzi is relieved.

Dyson is still skeptical. Methos reaches out and explains with resignation "Seems this always requires that an immortal get shot." Dyson rarely relies on his sidearm, but he does carry one as his position as a detective requires though, yet he's not about to hand it over. "Leave just one round if it makes you more comfortable. Come on, one round and three fae? You aren't afraid of a meatsack are you?" implores Methos. Reluctantly, Dyson flips open the cylinder and removes all but one round then hands it over. As Methos takes it and positions the live round for use, Kenzi turns away not wanting to to see. As she does, Methos fires the one round faster than Dyson can react, he hits Kenzi in the side, and she goes down a stunned look in her eyes pleading toward Bo. Instantly Dyson changes to a wolf man form and throws Methos across the room. Bo screams and jumps to Kenzi's side. Dyson recovers his gun and reloads it. As Methos recovers enough to try to get up, Dyson shoots him.

Trick calls Lauren on the phone "Get to the Dál now! Kenzi has been shot!" lowering his voice he adds "Hurry, it looks very bad."

The three fae are unsure what to do. Dyson looks Kenzi over briefly revealing she has been shot in the left side, but the bleeding from the right indicates the round went through and through, and frothy blood from her mouth reveals her lungs have been hit. She is no longer breathing and Dyson attempts mouth to mouth resusitation but instead of inflating her lungs it produces a gurgling sound from her sides. Bo holds Kenzi's hand and pleads for her to recover. Instead of Kenzi recovering, it is Methos that begins to move. Dyson puts a stop to that with another shot.

A long time passes before Lauren arrives. When she does, she isn't dressed as they are used to her being dressed. She wears a trenchcoat, but she is carrying her medical bag. She first goes to Methos and without hesitation opens his coat, takes his sword, and sees his been shot several times. She hands the sword to Trick hilt first in the easy manner of someone who has handled a sword many times. "Hide this behind the bar." She tells Trick. Trick is surprised, but does as he's told.

"How did you know he had…?" Dyson asks.

"Don't shoot him any more." Lauren responds ignoring the question, moving to Kenzi she checks her out. She reaches up under the right side of Kenzi's shirt and withdraws the bullet. Holding it up she says "You can stop CPR. She's already getting cold." She says as she feels Kenzi's throat for a pulse. Bo sobs.

Dyson asks "If she's dead, what is the use of checking for a pulse?" Dyson views Lauren's actions as ghoulish.

Before Lauren answers, Methos moves and Dyson prepares to shoot him again. "Don't" commands Lauren. "Do you know where you are?" she asks Methos.

Methos replies weakly "The Dál….. holy ground to fae."

Lauren continues to feel for a pulse. "Trick, you can give him his sword back"

Dyson is stunned. "Why?!"

Lauren explains "Because immortals are not allowed to fight on holy ground which he knows this is."

Dyson isn't buying this, "Not fight! He killed Kenzi in cold blood!"

Lauen calmly replies "That wasn't a fight. But he did stretch the rules. What I don't know is why." As the fae stare stunned at this change in Lauren's character and the implication that Lauren knows about immortals, Lauren adds "I'm sorry it took so long to get here. I had some difficulty leaving the Ash's compound and was unavoidably detained enroute. I was afraid I might need to leave some dead and dying fae in my wake, but when the Ash heard it was Trick that asked me to go they let me leave."

Dyson is insulted "Yeah, as if…"

From across the room, Methos responds to Dyson's shock "That is not bluster Dyson, it is a statement of fact."

Lauren smiles and with her free hand pulls a large automatic hand gun from her bag. "Mine's a .44, modified, makes bigger holes than yours. … might not kill every type of Fae, but at it minimum, it'd really spoil their day."

The discussion is ended abruptly when Lauren gets serious and says mostly to herself "There's one… there's two….three…. come on Kenz you can do it…. four, five, six, nice run Kenzi, come on….seven, eight, nine, ten, there we go. Give her some room." Kenzi's eye's suddenly open wide and with a gasp she flops around. Lauen turns her to the side to make it easier for her to cough up blood from her lungs. Lauren speaks softly as she holds her "You're okay Kenzi. Breath easy. I know it is a shock. How do you feel?"

Kenzi looks around in panic, "Scared. I might pee. I'm wet, I think I did pee." Kenzi lifts her hand and sees her blood renewing her panic.

"Shhhh you're okay now. I'm glad I got here in time." Lauren says as Kenzi coughs up more blood. Lauren reaches for Trick who hands her a towel to clean Kenzi's mouth. Lauren cradles Kenzi who is still weak.

Kenzi looks at Lauren "You saved me?"

Lauren smiles back holding back tears of her own she shakes her head no. When she finds her voice she asks "What do you feel?" Bo is crying tears of joy, even Dyson wipes his eyes.

"I'm scared of you. My stomach. I feel like I'm falling."

Lauren glances to Bo then back to Kenzi "Yes, I know, it is how we recognize each other. What you are feeling is the same as what I've felt everytime I've been near you since we met. We call it the Quickening. We don't get that ability until we've had our first death." Kenzi stares at Lauren in disbelief barely comprehending what she's been told.

"So what Duncan said was true?" asks Bo.

"Duncan?" It is Lauren's turn to be surprised.

Bo explains "Duncan MacLeod and this guy" nodding toward Methos "passed through town about a month ago."

Lauren chuckles "So Duncan was here and I missed him."

Lauren turns toward Methos "And you are….?" she asks.

"Adam Pierson" Methos responds adding "And you?"

Lauren responds "Lauren. Doctor Lauren Lewis. Nice shot. I'd say you got both lungs and her heart." Dyson notices this isn't so much of an introduction as it is two people getting their stories straight.

Methos nods "I didn't want her to suffer." He says matter of factly.

Lauren nods in agreement "I'm sure she didn't. She was likely unconscious before she hit the floor."


	3. Chapter 3

Two Men Walk Into A Bar

Chapter 3

Several months later…

Trick notices a semi-familiar face in a back corner of the pub and tries to place who it may be. He picks up a few empties and upon glancing up he's greeted by Dyson. "Dyson do you who…?" Trick says as he looks toward a now empty table.

"What?" asks Dyson following Trick's gaze.

"There was a guy there… It might have been that guy that we were worried about."

A moment later the two fae walk into the back room that Trick uses as a study and are surprised to find Methos sprawled on the sofa with his beer. "How did you get in here?" demands Trick.

Methos shrugs "walked" he explains, "You have a problem." Methos continues.

"You mean other than you?" challenges Dyson.

Methos nods and continues "Kenzi."

"You're friend got his wallet back." Dyson responds.

"I wouldn't care if she kept it. The problem is that she's alive." Methos responds nonchalantly. Dyson and Trick are agitated, but Methos continues "I'm not suggesting we kill her, although that would be the simple solution." This does nothing to placate the two fae. "The problem isn't her at all. The problem is the Watchers." Dyson and Trick are mystified. "The Watchers are an organization that observe and record the activities of immortals, they don't interfere. Since Kenzi is a pre-immortal and has had little interaction with other immortals, the Watchers don't know about her."

Dyson asks "If they only observe, what is the problem?"

"The problem is that a few decades ago, some Watchers went rogue started killing immortals seeing them as threats. That situation has been resolved. But the same thinking might become common concerning fae. Immortals generally blend in with mortals, but fae feed on them."

Dyson points out "Humans aren't much of a threat to fae."

"Really?" Methos continues "You feed and kill a few; you have people on the police force to hide it when one of you kills a human. But the Watchers have high level influence. Could you deal with it if they convinced people that you are terrorists and they send in … say Delta?"

Dyson and Trick see the danger in that. Dyson asks the obvious question "Then doesn't your return make that more likely that these Watchers will find Kenzi by watching you?"

Methos smiles. "No, nobody is watching me. In fact, I'm a Watcher in charge of finding me and I make sure that never happens."

Dyson understands this because he does much the same as a police officer, but he also covers for other fae. "Then can't you make sure they don't find her?" he asks.

"Nope. If she's found and killed by an immortal, she'll only be a footnote in some Watcher's report. Just an unknown immortal that was killed before a Watcher was assigned. Watchers only know of immortals by their interaction with known immortals. But if she kills another immortal, a Watcher will be assigned and it will only be a matter of time before the Watchers find out that fae are real."

"So what do you propose?" asks Trick.

"There are a number of possibilities. I could kill her. Somebody else could kill her gently, so she dies instead of having her first death. A fae would be good for that. She could become a nun or a monk and live on holy ground… immortals will not fight on holy ground… none will break that rule."

Trick contemplates and asks "I noticed the options all involve death, or an impossibility. I can't see Kenzi as a nun. Is there anything else?"

Methos sighs "Yeah there is. I don't train other immortals, but I promised Duncan. Immortals fight with edged weapons and Duncan is a better swordsman that I am, but the Watchers are well aware of him. There are fae that could teach her all she needs to know about handling a sword. But I'm uniquely qualified to teach her some things."

Dyson asks "Like what?

"How to disappear in a crowded room." responds Methos.

"You people can become invisible?"

Methos chuckles "Not in the literal sense. But one can learn to blend in."

Trick shakes his head. "Blending in isn't what Kenzi is about. Can you explain this?" asks Trick as he slides the papyrus toward Methos.

"It's a papyrus…. Old…" Methos comments.

"Anybody look familiar?" Trick says as he points to the fourth Horseman.

"Hard to tell, with those weird eyes." Methos chuckles.

"Can you read the hieroglyphs?" Trick asks.

"Cartouches actually, see how they're circled? They are names." Methos explains.

"What names?" Dyson asks.

Methos slides his finger down the list, "Kronos, Caspian, Silas, and Methos any competent Egyptologist could tell you that." He explains with a shrug.

"Are they the Four Horseman?" Dyson demands.

"The Horseman were immortals in the Bronze Age, but they don't exist anymore."

"I'm still not sure I'm buying this." Trick challenges.

"We've met before Trick." Methos responds "about you had a pub a lot like this one in Ireland."

"That was about two hundred years ago." Trick responds. Methos shrugs.

The door burst open and Kenzi helps Bo into the room. "She needs healing Dyson." Kenzi exclaims and then gasps when she sees Methos.

"Healing?" asks Methos.

"What is he doing here?" Kenzi exclaims to Trick. Trick shrugs. Kenzi answers Methos "She's a succubus."

Methos nods and moves to Bo taking her from Kenzi. "Feed here baby." Says Methos as he embraces her. Dyson panics a bit, a desperate Bo is quite capable of losing control and killing a human if she's injured and needs sexual energy to heal.

"It will kill you!" Dyson shouts.

"That's the idea." Responds Methos. Bo begins to feed and Methos collapses. Bo is still very weak, sometimes Dyson needs to heal her all night long, but Methos lies dead on the floor. Kenzi nudges him with her foot as Dyson feels for a pulse and finds none.

"So much for that immorality crap" observes Kenzi "at least he died happy."

Suddenly Methos returns to life with a satisfied look on his face. "Need more baby?" he asks,

"Is that a sword under your coat or are you just glad to see me?" Bo retorts.

Dyson adds "You don't last long."

Kenzi and Methos hang out at the bar with Trick behind it in a nearly empty Dál with a rythmic thumping sound in the background. "I guess he was right" observes Methos.

Kenzi rolls her eyes and smiles "Sometimes, it's all night."

Trick holds up a beer toward one of the last patrons and puts it on the bar. An odd looking fae gets up and approaches the bar, he deliberatly bumps Methos. "Out of the way meatsack" he mutters to Methos. "Trick, why are you letting food in here?"

Methos ignores him.

Kenzi glares at Methos and whispers "You gonna put up with that?" but Methos shrugs her off as Trick tells the fae to drink up and go home.

After the drunk wanders out of the bar Methos asks Kenzi if she wants to get a breath of fresh air. Kenzi looks to Trick for his opinion but he only shrugs. Methos ambles to the door with Kenzi in tow and steps outside taking a deep breath. "Trying to make sense of it all?" he asks, before she responds he continues "It is unheard of to tell a pre what they are. We thought that you knew, since we found you here among the fae. I don't know that we did you any favors. I've known some to cause the first death of a pre without warning, but I've never known it to go well." Kenzi follows Methos as they stroll. "So tell me about yourself?" asks Methos as he looks around, slides his right hand under his coat, and steps into the shadows.

"Well, there isn't much to tell…" Kenzi starts but a man steps from the shadows about twenty feet ahead and draws a sword.

"Where and when?" he asks and Kenzi's jaw drops, but Methos steps to the front looking the man straight in the eyes in the dim light. His gazes misses nothing although his demeanor is casual

"This isn't necessary Frank, but here and now works for me." He responds to the challenge.

"Challenge wasn't to you. There can't be any interference" the man responds.

"That's right, she can't help you." Methos replies with a slight smile.

"You know me?" asks the mystery man.

"Frank Johnson, killed in a car accident about forty years ago…." replies Methos.

"Do I know you?" asks Frank.

"I doubt it, I'm just a nobody. But I can tell you that Kenzi here is a friend of Duncan MacLeod's." Methos informs Frank with a shrug. As Frank digests this information Methos whispers to Kenzi "If he kills me, you take my sword and you cut off his head before he recovers."

Kenzi who stammers "Huh?"

Frank backs off a little and Methos continues "So, if you were, somehow, to take her head, you'd better hole up on holy ground... forever. You know how he can be. But you could always just leave town." The stranger disappears back into the shadows, in a moment Methos can no longer sense him. He nudges Kenzi back toward the Dál.

As they return indoors Kenzi begins a bit of a jabber "What was that about? Who was he? Forty years ago? Holy ground? Before he recovered? How do you know him?"

But Methos only holds up his hand. "Our affairs are not for outsiders." He nods toward the fae. "We'll talk later."

Trick guides the last remaining drunk patrons from the Dál, and Bo and Dyson reenter the bar area. Bo is completely healed and looking very healthy. "Okay, WHAT was that all about?' asks Kenzi pointing to the door.

Methos glances around "As I said, not something for fae or mortals." He says to Kenzi.

Dyson steps up "Consider us team Kenzi." Methos does not say anything.

Kenzi points out the obvious "I'm gonna tell them anyway."

Methos begins to explain "I had a few feelings that another immortal was around. So…."

Kenzi's jaw drops "So you used me as…. BAIT?"

Methos continues "No, I could have gone out on my own. Normally, I'd just leave town. But I promised Duncan to do what I could. Actually, you could say that was lesson one. It turned out that it wasn't a bad guy."

Kenzi interupts "He wanted to kill me." Bo and Dyson grow very concerned.

"Yeah he did. I know him by reputation. He hunts once a year when he gets vacation time from his job and tries to pick off a newbie. Normally, he just roams a bit and goes back to his job. He figured he'd found you unarmed and was surprised there were two of us."

Bo asks "So you knew he was there?"

Methos responds "We can sense a presence, but no details. He sensed Kenzi and I at the same time so he didn't know there were two of us. He only saw Kenzi."

"Yeah, you disappeared. When did you know." adds Kenzi.

"About the time I asked you to tell me about yourself. I didn't disappear, I just stepped to the shadows until he revealed himself."

Bo asks "So what if he were a really bad guy?"

Methos shrugs and smiles a bit "Probably Kenzi would be dead, my job here would be done, I'd take his head, and would be leaving town." The fae and Kenzi are shocked.

"But, you said if he killed you, I should cut his head off before he… recovered."

Methos settles onto a bar stool. "Yup"

Kenzi is confused. "But you were willing to risk your life…. Wait, it wasn't a risk was it?"

Methos looks around for a beer and Trick hands him one. "Every fight is a risk. That is lesson two. Duncan is a better swordsman than I am, but in a fight, you might get lucky and take him."

Kenzi is more confused "Then why?"

Methos chuckles "I wasn't just telling you what to do, I was telling him he was going to lose one way or the other. He isn't stupid. We're not allowed to interfere, but the winner would be helpless for a few minutes. I just reminded him of that fact" Kenzi is relieved.

Dyson is still skeptical. Methos reaches out and explains with resignation "Seems this always requires that an immortal get shot." Dyson rarely relies on his sidearm, but he does carry one as his position as a detective requires though, yet he's not about to hand it over. "Leave just one round if it makes you more comfortable. Come on, one round and three fae? You aren't afraid of a meatsack are you?" implores Methos. Reluctantly, Dyson flips open the cylinder and removes all but one round then hands it over. As Methos takes it and positions the live round for use, Kenzi turns away not wanting to to see. As she does, Methos fires the one round faster than Dyson can react, he hits Kenzi in the side, and she goes down a stunned look in her eyes pleading toward Bo. Instantly Dyson changes to a wolf man form and throws Methos across the room. Bo screams and jumps to Kenzi's side. Dyson recovers his gun and reloads it. As Methos recovers enough to try to get up, Dyson shoots him.

Trick calls Lauren on the phone "Get to the Dál now! Kenzi has been shot!" lowering his voice he adds "Hurry, it looks very bad."

The three fae are unsure what to do. Dyson looks Kenzi over briefly revealing she has been shot in the left side, but the bleeding from the right indicates the round went through and through, and frothy blood from her mouth reveals her lungs have been hit. She is no longer breathing and Dyson attempts mouth to mouth resusitation but instead of inflating her lungs it produces a gurgling sound from her sides. Bo holds Kenzi's hand and pleads for her to recover. Instead of Kenzi recovering, it is Methos that begins to move. Dyson puts a stop to that with another shot.

A long time passes before Lauren arrives. When she does, she isn't dressed as they are used to her being dressed. She wears a trenchcoat, but she is carrying her medical bag. She first goes to Methos and without hesitation opens his coat, takes his sword, and sees his been shot several times. She hands the sword to Trick hilt first in the easy manner of someone who has handled a sword many times. "Hide this behind the bar." She tells Trick. Trick is surprised, but does as he's told.

"How did you know he had…?" Dyson asks.

"Don't shoot him any more." Lauren responds ignoring the question, moving to Kenzi she checks her out. She reaches up under the right side of Kenzi's shirt and withdraws the bullet. Holding it up she says "You can stop CPR. She's already getting cold." She says as she feels Kenzi's throat for a pulse. Bo sobs.

Dyson asks "If she's dead, what is the use of checking for a pulse?" Dyson views Lauren's actions as ghoulish.

Before Lauren answers, Methos moves and Dyson prepares to shoot him again. "Don't" commands Lauren. "Do you know where you are?" she asks Methos.

Methos replies weakly "The Dál….. holy ground to fae."

Lauren continues to feel for a pulse. "Trick, you can give him his sword back"

Dyson is stunned. "Why?!"

Lauren explains "Because immortals are not allowed to fight on holy ground which he knows this is."

Dyson isn't buying this, "Not fight! He killed Kenzi in cold blood!"

Lauen calmly replies "That wasn't a fight. But he did stretch the rules. What I don't know is why." As the fae stare stunned at this change in Lauren's character and the implication that Lauren knows about immortals, Lauren adds "I'm sorry it took so long to get here. I had some difficulty leaving the Ash's compound and was unavoidably detained enroute. I was afraid I might need to leave some dead and dying fae in my wake, but when the Ash heard it was Trick that asked me to go they let me leave."

Dyson is insulted "Yeah, as if…"

From across the room, Methos responds to Dyson's shock "That is not bluster Dyson, it is a statement of fact."

Lauren smiles and with her free hand pulls a large automatic hand gun from her bag. "Mine's a .44, modified, makes bigger holes than yours. … might not kill every type of Fae, but at it minimum, it'd really spoil their day."

The discussion is ended abruptly when Lauren gets serious and says mostly to herself "There's one… there's two….three…. come on Kenz you can do it…. four, five, six, nice run Kenzi, come on….seven, eight, nine, ten, there we go. Give her some room." Kenzi's eye's suddenly open wide and with a gasp she flops around. Lauen turns her to the side to make it easier for her to cough up blood from her lungs. Lauren speaks softly as she holds her "You're okay Kenzi. Breath easy. I know it is a shock. How do you feel?"

Kenzi looks around in panic, "Scared. I might pee. I'm wet, I think I did pee." Kenzi lifts her hand and sees her blood renewing her panic.

"Shhhh you're okay now. I'm glad I got here in time." Lauren says as Kenzi coughs up more blood. Lauren reaches for Trick who hands her a towel to clean Kenzi's mouth. Lauren cradles Kenzi who is still weak.

Kenzi looks at Lauren "You saved me?"

Lauren smiles back holding back tears of her own she shakes her head no. When she finds her voice she asks "What do you feel?" Bo is crying tears of joy, even Dyson wipes his eyes.

"I'm scared of you. My stomach. I feel like I'm falling."

Lauren glances to Bo then back to Kenzi "Yes, I know, it is how we recognize each other. What you are feeling is the same as what I've felt everytime I've been near you since we met. We call it the Quickening. We don't get that ability until we've had our first death." Kenzi stares at Lauren in disbelief barely comprehending what she's been told.

"So what Duncan said was true?" asks Bo.

"Duncan?" It is Lauren's turn to be surprised.

Bo explains "Duncan MacLeod and this guy" nodding toward Methos "passed through town about a month ago."

Lauren chuckles "So Duncan was here and I missed him."

Lauren turns toward Methos "And you are….?" she asks.

"Adam Pierson" Methos responds adding "And you?"

Lauren responds "Lauren. Doctor Lauren Lewis. Nice shot. I'd say you got both lungs and her heart." Dyson notices this isn't so much of an introduction as it is two people getting their stories straight.

Methos nods "I didn't want her to suffer." He says matter of factly.

Lauren nods in agreement "I'm sure she didn't. She was likely unconscious before she hit the floor."


	4. Chapter 4

Two Men Walk Into A Bar

Chapter 4

Methos adds "Frank Johnson is in town."

Lauren shrugs "He was… well parts of him still are. Dyson you'll likely be getting a call. A human was decapitated by a freak electrical storm."

Dyson is mystified and suspicious. "Is that what happened?" he asks.

"No, the freak electrical storm was caused by the decapitation of the human, but it is close enough…and it means Kenzi is safer."

Lauren starts to help Kenzi get up much to the shock of the fae. "Is that a good idea?" asks Dyson.

Lauren motions toward Kenzi's side "See for yourself."

Dyson feels Kenzi's side. "There is blood, but no wound." He says in shock.

"Stop feeling me up, unless you mean it." comments Kenzi and then she adds "Can I have a drink."

Trick takes Methos' sword back to him and observes "She's back to normal."

Lauren corrects him "Normal for her new life; she's no longer a preimmortal." Turning to Kenzi she adds "You will now be able to know when others of us are around. If that happens, you get to holy ground as fast as you can and call me, alright? If you can't get to holy ground you get to Bo or Dyson and tell them, alright?" Kenzi nods in the affirmative. "You will also stop aging and you'll never be sick." Kenzi nods trying to take this all in. Trick slides a glass of mead to her and she quickly takes it. "You'll learn that you can also sense other living things if you concentrate on them."

Kenzi takes a gulp of mead, "I have powers?"

Lauren nods and chuckles, "Not like the fae do, but yeah." Kenzi smiles proudly.

Kenzi is also concerned about her safety "Should I spend the night here? It is holyground, right?"

Trick notices Kenzi's eyes darting toward the bar stash of spirits and scowls.

Bo corrects her "I think I'd better be getting you home."

Lauren adds "Perhaps I should go with." and joins them as they head out.

Methos starts to follow. Kenzi sees him and holds up her hand "Where are you going?"

Methos stops. "With you."

"Oh no you don't bub." Kenzi warns "You shot me."

Methos motions toward Dyson "And he shot me… several times, and you don't see me holding a grudge."

Bo backs Kenzi up "I don't care what you hold. Not tonight."

Methos turns toward Trick "Can I stay here?" Trick glances toward the beer, back to Methos and scowls. "Okay, okay." Methos says in resignation.

Later that night, Bo and Lauren hang out as Kenzi showers trying to clean herself of the dried blood. Bo eyes Lauren. "I'm thinking there was a lot you didn't tell me." She finally says.

Lauren looks at the floor. "Yeah, I guess so." Bo nods imploring Lauren to add more information. After a long pause, "I was born about 450 BC as years are kept now. Of course, we didn't think of it as BC then…"

Bo looks shocked and exasperated. "Not what I had in mind." she points out "Perhaps we could start with something like your name."

"Lauren" Lauren responds.

"I'm thinking it wasn't always and I'm thinking Adam knew that when he asked who you are."

Lauren is still a bit coy "Well I've had quite a few names."

Bo lets that comment hang awhile before asking "What was your first name, and I don't mean the name in front of your last name."

Lauren ponders a moment before responding "Kyra. Kyra of the Spartens." Bo trys to take this in. Before she can form another question Kyra continues "The battle of Thermopylae happened before I was born." Bo is mystified and Kyra sees this. "Never mind. I thought you'd seen that movie…." Bo is still mystified. "300?" explains Kyra but it doesn't register with Bo "….never mind."

Bo responds "Okay. But how did you come to be here?"

Kyra nods and gets a far away look, then talking to nobody in particular "I needed to disappear for awhile. Back in the 80's I was a body guard for a judge…. Seems I've spent most of my life as either a body guard or a soldier... anyway, I fell in love with him…. Even told him who and what I was, we were together for ten years. He was involved with the investigation of another immortal, a war criminal and we were going to go on vacation…. I let my guard down, just for a moment and they killed him…. Later, I did what I should have done from the first. Anyway, I had to get out of France…"

Bo digests this and after a long pause "Sounds awful."

Kyra nods "He was a good man, a just man; he convinced me that the law was the way to go. Looking back on it, he didn't know what he was up against. But I didn't want to disappoint him by doing it my way. But, I'm not making the same mistake again."

Bo asks "Is that why you killed that guy tonight?"

Kyra nods "Two immortals meet and one of three things will happen. One dies, the other dies, they both walk away. Most immortals won't attack a preimmortal, but that guy might, so he had to go. I could not take that chance."

Bo wrestles with Kyra's nonchalance. The sound of the shower stops. Before the bathroom door can open, Kyra tells Bo "Learning of one's immortality can affect a person many ways and some can be negative. I know Kenzi isn't fond of me, but I do protect her. Please don't think less of me for saying this, but I won't be unarmed around her anymore. That doesn't mean I wish her ill, but I won't be defenseless around her either. Also, oddly, sometimes it robs the person of their spark. That is what I fear in Kenzi's case. She thrives on danger, but isn't ready for the only thing that is truly dangerous to her now. Keep a close eye on her. She may get the idea to go hunting or she may become depressed."

Bo listens carefully, "Hunting?" she asks.

"Seeking other immortals to fight. I think she's too smart for that, but… I'd better get back to the compound, but I'll be back tomorrow morning."

Meanwhile, back at the Dál Riata tavern Dyson receives a call to investigate a freak lightening storm and a body. As he leaves, Methos looks at Trick and says "And then there were two." Trick eyes Methos as he begins to close up for the night. Methos sips his beer until Trick hands him a mop and points to the bloody spots on the floor where Kenzi was. Methos smiles and nods. "I'll clean that one. But Dyson should clean that one." he says nodding to where he'd been. Trick scowls and Methos begins to mop. "You don't like me do you?" asks Methos.

Trick responds "No"

Methos shrugs "Not an exclusive club, sometimes I don't like myself."

Meanwhile Dyson meets up with Hale at the scene of a recent murder. Hale asks Dyson what he thinks of the scene. Dyson, with minimal investigation responds "A human was decapitated by a freak weather event involving lightning."

Hale is surprised. "Yeah, even I can smell the cooked flesh. But that didn't take you long. Besides, after the windows shattered one witness saw a woman absorb the electrical discharge and then leave the scene. The wound at the neck is clean; more like it was made by something very sharp, like a sword. He's been disemboweled too."

Dyson nods "Never the less."

Hale responds "Okay. You think there is some electrical fae in town?"

Dyson gives this a thought and says "That is a possibility. But let's not spread that around…yet." To the technicians working the scene Dyson raises his voice "That will do it. Let's get the remains to the morgue and get this place hosed down. I want a photo of the head… and the body. Let's wrap it up."

As the crew completes their tasks, Dyson asks Hale to help him look around for a sword and they find one in a storm drain about a block away. Dyson lifts the heavy grate off and Hale recovers the weapon. Hale observes "That was almost as if you knew what to look for…"

Dyson nods and adds "I doubt it is the murder weapon, it likely belonged to the victim. If you check the victim's coat, I think you'll find it has been modified to conceal this."

Hale looks at Dyson intently. "What is going on?" he asks.

"There is a new team on the field. Until we know more about it, I don't want anybody to know… least of all the Ash." After a long pause, Dyson continues "This involves you on a personal level."

Hale is puzzled "Why?"

"Because Kenzi is one of them." Dyson informs Hale.

"One of who?" Hale wants to know.

Dyson smiles "One of whom, but in this case more like what."

Hale is mystified. "Have you ever heard of immortal humans?" Dyson asks and Hale shakes his head in the negative. "Hale, tonight I saw Kenzi get shot. She was dead for nearly an hour; her body was getting cold, but she recovered fully." Hale is incredulous. "Remember when I told you about those two guys?" Hale nods yes. "Well one of them came back. He shot Kenzi. Trick called Lauren, but it was too late. When Lauren arrived, she seemed to know about this stuff. She seemed to know this Adam guy and he knew her, but they exchanged names like they were getting their alibi straight. Both Adam and Lauren had interactions with this victim tonight and Lauren said she'd killed him. She even told me about the electrical discharge. She said it was a byproduct, not the cause of the death. So Lauren is also one of them."

Hale ponders and says "So Kenzi never let on about this stuff?"

Dyson responds "No, I don't think she knew… until tonight. There's more. I saw that Adam guy die and come back several times." Hale is shaken and angry. "I don't think he shot her to kill her. Apparently their powers are triggered by a violent death. A 'first death' they called it. From what I've seen, this" pointing toward where the body had been "is the only way they can be killed. They can tell when others of their kind are around, but Kenzi couldn't, but she probably can now. There are two major things I don't know. First, why they kill each other. Second, what role the 'Watchers' that Adam mentioned play in this. I agree with what Adam said about them being a risk to us." The two detectives walk back toward their cars.

Hale finally asks "They kill each other?"

Dyson replies "Sometimes, but apparently not all of the time."

"Watchers?" asks Hale. Dyson shrugs.

The following morning, Hale and Dyson watch the security tape from a store across the street from the crime scene. They watch in shock and horror as Lauren encounters the victim, there is a brief exchange of words and then a fight breaks out. It is short and brutal. Lauren slashes the victim's belly and a portion of his intestines spill out and he falls to his knees trying to hold them in place. In the end it looks like the victim is pleading for his life, but Lauren decapitates him and there is an electrical discharge which is absorbed by Lauren. Lauren takes the victims sword and moves quickly from the area. They play it several times.

Hale finally speaks "My God." Dyson nods, "I'll ever see her in the same way again. That was brutal, just brutal." After a pause, Hale adds "and she seemed to enjoy it."

Dyson nods his head "He was giving up and she just …. executed him."

The two fae detectives rush to Bo & Kenzi's place after learning that Lauren is not at the compound. Upon their arrival they find the three having a pleasant chat. Dyson focuses on Lauren drawing his gun while ordering "Bo, Kenzi move away from her. If I'd seen that tape last night…..."

Bo is light hearted. "Relax." Bo says.

Kenzi adds "Yeah chill-ax."

Hale extends a hand toward Kenzi as if to snatch her from danger. Kenzi takes his hand and is surprised to be yanked out of her seat. "Are you strapped?" Dyson asks Lauren.

She shakes her head no. "There was no reason. I had to get to the Dál last night before Kenzi came back. I wasn't sure what had happened or how much danger she was in, and I knew you would not understand." Lauren moves her coat to reveal that she's not wearing her gun.

"What about…?" Dyson asks.

Lauren moves her coat further to reveal her sword. "Bo, I told you last night, I like Kenzi, I want to help her, but I can't be unarmed around her anymore either." The mood is decidedly tense.

Bo breaks the silence, "Yes you did…. Why Dyson?" Lauren does not answer immeaditely as she thinks.

Dyson holds up a disk and puts it in the DVD player. "Perhaps this will remind you."

The video of last night's fight plays as Bo and Kenzi watch in shocked silence, Kenzi with her jaw on her chest. Lauren/Kyra doesn't watch and looks at the floor. When it is over, Bo stares at Lauren in horror. Kenzi mutters "Humoungus crapballs." But she begins to recover a bit, having never been pro-Lauren she feels less betrayed than Bo.

"Hand it over Lauren" Dyson orders.

Lauen responds "Not happening" Dyson draws his sidearm. "Planning to shoot me." Lauren chuckles.

"Could be. I know it will incapacitate you for awhile…. And we know how to kill your kind now."

Lauren is amused. "First, you find what I did to be repugnant and then you threaten to kill me with my own sword while I'm unconcious."

Dyson shrugs "Not unless the Ash orders it, this time you'd just wake up in cuffs." Lauren/Kyra is troubled, Dyson is unlikely to kill her in cold blood but the Ash might order her execution.

Suddenly a look of renewed panic comes across Kenzi's face and Bo glances toward the door as Lauren/Kyra casually looks beyond the detectives.

Dyson freezes. "He's right behind me isn't he?" Bo nods nervously.

From behind the detectives comes a calm voice "Do you know you have a will-o-wisp living in the forest just outside of town?" As the detectives turn they see Methos. The first thing Dyson notices is that despite Methos' casual tone of voice, his feet are in a disguised fighting stance and his sword is drawn and ready, although not raised.

Lauren/Kyra remarks "Adam, this is Hale. He's a siren."

Methos nods toward Hale "Nice to meet you. Is there a problem?"

Dyson pleads his case "I knew last night that she'd killed the guy that threatened Kenzi, but I didn't know she'd practically executed him."

Methos shrugs "Does it matter?"

Dyson replies "Yes. It is one thing to kill someone that attacks you, but she gave him no chance."

Methos chuckles "And that bothers you?" he asks.

"We're light fae." Dyson replies defiantly.

"He was a threat to Kenzi." Lauren/Kyra points out.

"You killed him for that?" an upset Kenzi interjects.

"Let's get a few things straight. Our world isn't like the fae's. It is simpler and more complex for the same reason. Rules. They have lots of rules governing their actions. We have very few. The first rule is that in the end, there can be only one." Methos explains.

Bo puzzles "One what?"

Lauren/Kyra responds "One immortal." Kenzi ponders a second and then her eyes open very wide and her jaw drops. Lauren/Kenzi says gently "That's right Kenz." Bo pales. Lauren/Kyra tells Kenzi gently "That may not happen for a long, long time."

Methos continues "Our fights are one on one. If Frank had engaged Kenzi last night, all Lauren or I could do is watch until it was over."

Dyson asks "So why did you talk him into leaving town, but she killed him?"

Methos shrugs "Perhaps she was more willing to risk her own life and less willing to risk Kenzi's than I was." Suddenly, the detectives and Bo see Lauren as caring more about Kenzi than Methos does. "Yeah, I've been called one cold calculating son of a bitch. Detective, I suggest that you should consider that even light fae feed on mortals, you may not kill as often as dark fae, and you may honor their 'sacrifice', to make yourselves feel better about it but you harm mortals, and I doubt they look at is as a willing sacrifice. Immortals are no different than mortal humans and are not divided between light and dark but fill the full moral range."

Dyson takes this information in but still is uneasy about what he saw on the video. "But still…."

Methos cuts him off with "If I hadn't been there, do you think Frank would not have done the same to Kenzi? She eliminated a threat and she was playing the same game he was. She won, he lost." After a long pause, Methos puts his sword away.

Lauren/Kyra nervously clears her throat and tells Kenzi and the detectives who she is and about what happened in France. Dyson thinks about it for awhile and in astonishment says. "I recall that event. The judge was killed. Later Vladich was found … decapitated and his lieutenants were found dead; the bodyguard, declared a person of interest, disappeared."

Kyra nods. "That's right. Vladich was one of us….. Adam, Kenzi, and I…. not fae and I'm not letting my guard down when protecting of my friends ever again"

Lauren/Kyra continues "Kenzi, if you are killed, know that you will be avenged." Kenzi does not look comforted.

Methos offers an alternative "Well, THAT'S dark. How about, Live Kenzi, grow stronger, fight another day."

Lauren/Kyra is unimpressed "Doesn't sound very courageous."

Methos chuckles "Not meant to be. But, never under estimate the courage of a brave mortal. Until less than twelve hours ago, Kenzi believed that was exactly what she was. Do you think it takes courage doing what we do? Face another immortal with a sword knowing only one of you will survive? You try facing what she's faced with no special powers…. Many of the people she knows regard her as a pet at best and food at worst. If courage is the standard, I'd put her up against any immortal. I just don't want that to happen until she is much better prepared. The difference between what she has faced so far and what she will face is that she wasn't specifically targeted. Like I said Kenzi, live, grow stronger, fight another day."

Lauren/Kyra responds "So you would have her run away?"

Methos sighs "Yes. Learn to hide. There are bold immortals and there are old immortals, there are very few old bold immortals."

Lauren/Kyra smiles "I'm one."

Methos shakes his head "Yup…. But Kenzi wasn't raised by the Spartans."

Kenzi suddenly has a question "Can I eat peanut butter?"

Lauren/Kyra laughs "Eat all you want." Methos is mystified. Lauren/Kyra supplies the answer "She was allergic." Methos nods.

"You were raised a Spartan?" Dyson asks.

Lauren chuckles "Yes. It was hard not to laugh when you said you hadn't had sick day since before I was born since I'm well over twice your age and haven't had so much as a sniffle since my first death. My name is actually Kyra."

Kenzi suddenly has another question "How did you know there is a will-o-wisp living in the forest?"

Methos chuckles "Your mind works in odd ways. I spent the night out there camping by my truck since nobody was willing to let me bunk in. Oh, by the way, I picked up breakfast."

The group moves toward the kitchen, but Bo motions Kyra to stay. "How long have you known this Adam guy?" she asks.

Kyra shrugs "I don't know him well. I met him only once in Rome about seventy years BC. I trained this weasel Marcus Aedilies enough so he could take the head of Titus Marconis and won a tidy sum betting on it. I heard Adam, I don't recall what name he was using then, lost a bundle."

The two realize they aren't alone. "Remus, I was Remus and I was hoping to buy a sweet summer place just outside Herculaneum." says Methos.

"Sometimes it pays to take the underdog instead of the favorite." Kyra points out.

"Especially, when you have inside information." says a peeved Methos. Kyra is amused and Methos ponders. "Of course if I was in Herculaneum a hundred and fifty years later, I might have been there when Vesuvius blew. So I guess you did me a favor. Besides, I really don't want to think about a vomitorium right before breakfast." Methos leaves for the kitchen.

Bo asks "Vomitorium?" Kyra chuckles and responds "The place we went to vomit and, in this case, where the fight was. He still takes the best odds; I guess some people never change."

"You only met him once over two thousand years ago, but you remember him?" asks Bo.

"Well there aren't many of us. Fae and humans have a predator – prey relationship based upon the Lotka–Volterra equations which are a pair of first-order, non-linear, differential equations frequently used to describe the dynamics of biological systems in which two species interact, one a predator and one its prey. They evolve in time according to the pair of equations…. (seeing Bo's eyes glaze) Okay, too much science. The number of fae is based on the number of humans and as the human population has grown, so has the number of Fae. On the other hand, immortals prey on each other and do not reproduce, so the number of immortals is much smaller."

Bo holds up her hand. "I love it when you geek out. Immortals don't reproduce?"

Kyra nods "We don't reproduce, but sometimes there is a new one… always a foundling."

Kyra heads for the kitchen passing Dyson heading back into the living room with a plate of bacon and sausages. Bo smiles and pokes fun saying "Snausages and Beggin Strips? Found somebody with thumbs I see." Dyson is mystified. "Doggy treats… funny commercials….. I smell bacon. What's in the bag? I'd open it myself, but I don't have thumbs!" Bo adds expecting Dyson to get it, but he doesn't.

"I have thumbs, and I'm wolf, not a dog."

Kyra returns with a plate for Bo. "I got you healthy stuff. Not that you couldn't work off a plate of sausage and bacon. Kenzi has cornered the market on maple syrup in there. When she's done, we're planning to pick out a sword for her. It'll be fun. Do you mind if we go through your weapons stash? For an immortal, their blade is deeply personal and often their only friend."

Before Bo can answer, Dyson can't resist a swipe at Kyra "Only friend?"

Kyra does not rise to the bait "We hide our existence from mortals and other immortals are often a danger, so yeah. The one constant is often your sword."

Bo blocks off further jibes saying "I'd be happy to let her select something. She seems partial to that katana."

Kyra responds "Perhaps. I've seen it and it is actually a wakizashi, the Samurai's second sword. They're a bit shorter and easier to use indoors. It could be a good fit for her."


	5. Chapter 5

Two Men Walk Into A Bar

Chapter 5

Soon the group is going through a pile of weapons. The knives, brass knuckles, shurikens, and other non-swords are being put off to the side. Kenzi pulls out the wakizashi and says "I like this one." and hands it to Methos.

He looks carefully at the sword and says "You could hang it on a wall."

Kenzi beams proudly until Kyra explains "He means hanging on the wall would be the best thing for it. It's a reproduction, a good one, but it wasn't made for combat."

"Hmmm" says Methos as he reaches passed some swords to choose one near the back. The others continue to look as Methos steps away from the group with a fairly grungy looking sword, only Kyra pays attention to him. The others hear the sound of the blade slicing the air several times. "What do you think?" Methos asks Kyra as he hands it to her.

"Come to Momma" Kyra says as she takes it and feels its heft and tries a few moves of her own. The fae and Kenzi are now paying attention to the elder immortals.

"That old funky thing? The blade is sort of corroded." Kenzi objects.

"Where did you get this?" Kyra asks.

Dyson shrugs it off "We were cleaning out the evidence locker and I gave that to Bo just to get rid of it. It was from an old case. The case was never solved but it was about a hundred years ago, so what was the point in keeping it."

Kyra looks to Kenzi and says "This is Damascus steel. Can't find it anymore… The technique for making it was lost early in the eighteenth century. This isn't corrosion; it is the distinctive trademark of that steel. It contains nanowires and carbon nanotubes. A True Samurai blade or some very high end modern swords will match it, but that's about all." Kyra flips her hand around and hands it to Kenzi hilt first. Kenzi takes it skeptically and stands with it somewhat uncomfortably.

"What do you think?" Methos asks Kyra.

"I'm liking it. It is single handed though, so we'll have to build up those little pipe cleaner arms." Methos nods in agreement. "So what was that case Dyson?" Kyra asks.

"It was a murder…. a decapitation actually….." Dyson takes in the implication.

Kyra follows up with "I'd like to see the file." Dyson agrees.

Later that day, sword practice begins. "Show us your best move." asks Kyra as she elbows Methos to get his attention.

"Reverse cowgirl!" yells Kenzi as she spins and squats below an imaginary slash at her neck.

The two elder immortals desperately trying to maintain composure walk into the next room. "This may take more work than I thought." Methos says wiping tears from his eyes. Kyra giggles uncontrollably. "You set me up for that." Methos observes "Did you tell her to do that?"

Kyra momentarily gets control of herself enough to say "No. She made it up all by herself."

Methos thinks "Do you think we can get her to stop calling out her moves at least."

Kyra nods "Don't underestimate her."

Methos nods "I won't… ready?"

Kyra nods and slaps herself in the face "I am now." The elder immortals re-enter the living room to the glowering eyes of the fae and a seriously peeved Kenzi. "Kenz, I'm sorry." says Kyra.

Bo scowls "That was just mean. She's been through a lot."

Methos is more relaxed. "You have to admit it was funny. Come on…. Tell me you didn't do that on purpose." Methos massages Kenzi's shoulders. "Come on." He adds.

Kenzi is still smarting from being laughed at, but she manages a smile "Maybe" she finally admits but she's still hurting.

Kyra implores Dyson and Hale to show her the old police file and they reluctantly agree, Dyson more reluctantly than Hale. As they prepare to leave Dyson pulls Bo to the side. "I don't like leaving you two with him. Don't be reluctant to use your powers." he instructs Bo. A clank of dishes being washed is heard from the kitchen.

Bo nods but says "If I do he might not help Kenzi."

Dyson nods but responds "None the less…." "He seems harmless enough compared to Lauren … Kyra" Bo observes.

"I don't think he is as he seems. He deliberately slipped in behind us. He seemed casual, but he positioned himself and his sword so that, even though I'm much faster, he would have had me before I could have struck. He knew exactly what he was doing."

Bo makes a mocking pouting face "Not liking another alpha wolf in the fold" she teases.

Dyson shakes his head no and says "He's not an alpha; he's something much more dangerous… a beta. This guy is all about his own survival. We have no idea what he's capable of."

Bo disagrees "I don't think he's much of a match for Lauren."

"I think he's more dangerous than Lauren imagines." Dyson corrects.

Kenzi and Methos share the kitchen with Kenzi watching Methos washing up. Kenzi is relaxed as Methos is telling her he's probably the only guy to have been on stage with both Julius Caesar and the Stones. As Bo enters Methos tosses the dish towel on the counter and tells Bo "We're going for a bit of a walk."

Kenzi moves toward the door but seeing Bo's disagreement written on her face says "I'll be fine, really." Bo hands Kenzi the sword they just selected "Well take this anyway." Kenzi giggles, but she takes it as Methos smiles. A moment later a nervous Bo is looking for ice cream and almonds alone.

At the police station, Kyra is looking through a pre-World War 1 police file. As she looks at the pictures of the scene and the body she gets progressively more upset. Hale finally asks "You know that girl?"

Kyra nods sadly and hands back the file. "She was a student of mine. I heard she was killed, but not the details." Kyra falls silent and the fae detectives wait for her to continue. Finally she does "She had a fascination with the Horsemen and was researching them. Years later I heard who had killed her." There is another long pause then "It took much longer, but …. he's not around anymore."

On the other side of town Methos guides Kenzi to a little used and overgrown cemetery. "You are safe here. It is holy ground." Kenzi relaxes a bit, Methos smiles. "You were right to be nervous. You can talk to me. You don't need to put up a front; I don't need to be impressed. I'm a stranger, doing a favor for a friend. Whatever you tell me is strictly between us."

Kenzi looks at him a long time finally asking "Talk about what?"

Methos shrugs "Anything. A lot has happened for you in the last twenty four hours…. Okay, how do you feel about living among the fae?"

Kenzi thinks "Most don't treat me well. But Bo, Dyson, and Trick do… most of the time. Hale is something special….. but his family don't think anything of humans, they talk like I'm not there."

Methos listens patiently "And that, Hale's family, bothers you more than the others?" he asks.

Kenzi pouts a bit and nods "I wanted them to…. accept me. But….." Methos waits for her to continue, his patience and silence draws her to continue. "I like Hale. But he won't stand up to his family… father … about me."

Methos asks about Hales family and Kenzi tells him about their prestige, wealth, power, and arrogance. She concludes by telling him she thinks Hale's sister, Val, is starting to give her some grudging respect, but not much. She tells Methos how she lost her boyfriend Nate because living among the fae is so dangerous. Eventually she begins to cry a bit.

Methos holds her. "It is okay. You don't need to be strong for me. Sometimes you can tell a stranger things you can't even tell a friend…. And you don't know me from Adam." He says with a chuckle at the pun only he understands. The two head back to Bo and Kenzi's house.

Kenzi arrives back in the house much to Bo's relief. "Kenzi! I'm glad you're back. But where did he go?" she asks.

Kenzi shrugs "He said he had some business. Why so worried?"

Bo gives Kenzi a hug. "Dyson thinks he's not what he appears and we know these immortal people kill each other and we don't know what motivates them." Kenzi shrugs that thought off.

"Tell me everything." Bo asks eager to hear.

"Well, we walked down to the cemetery…. We talked… He was quite nice; patient… he listened to me."

Bo is a bit hurt "and I don't?" she asks.

"You do. But a lot of the time, the others treat me like a little child."

Bo nods "What did you talk about?"

Kenzi replies "We talked about what it is like for me living among the fae, about how some like Hale accept me but others, like his father don't. How Hale didn't stand up to his father's bigotry about humans…."

Bo gets worried. "What?" asks Kenzi.

Bo says "Kenzi, Lauren killed that guy because he MIGHT have been a threat to you…. Well, at least he doesn't know where the Santiago's live." Kenzi's jaw drops. "Kenzi, you didn't" Bo asks in alarm.

"Should we call Hale and Dyson?" Kenzi asks.

"I don't know. It is just a guess." Bo responds, but she calms down when she recalls the security at the Santiago Mansion. "I don't think he could get in." she concludes and Kenzi nods. "Maybe we should practice you sword skills." Bo asks and gets the wooden practice swords.

A few hours later, Methos returns with a case of beer and sword cleaning supplies. "Is it okay if I put a few in the fridge?" he asks holding up the case.

"Sure." Bo replies happy to see him relaxed and having accomplished something other than the slaughter of fae. Methos opens a beer and stashes a dozen in the refrigerator. Then he gets Kenzi's sword and settles in to give it some long overdue maintenance.

"I hope you don't mind. I'll teach you how to maintain it after I get it back in shape." He tells Kenzi. Bo and Kenzi resume their practice as Methos sets to work taking an occasional swig of beer and making himself at home on the couch. "Would it be okay if I slept here tonight and took a shower? I'm not thrilled about bathing in the stream again. Although watching the will-o-wisp lights was kind of fun."

Kenzi responds before Bo can "Sure. We met the will-o-wisp. He's kind of fat and farts flames."

Methos chuckles "He must have had gas like an animal last night."

After awhile Methos disappears and Bo and Kenzi hear the shower. After it stops Methos comes into the living room wrapped in a towel. He holds up a toothbrush and asks "Toothpaste?"

Kenzi responds "Footlocker."

Methos heads for the bathroom and Kenzi does her happy dance. "Can I keep him? He's cute, if a bit old." Kenzi asks.

Bo cautions Kenzi "We know nothing about him."

Later, the three are in the Dál Riata tavern with Dyson and Kyra when an agitated Hale approaches. Hale goes straight for Methos. "What did you do?" he asks as he grabs Methos by the shoulder. Methos pulls free and Kenzi is panicked.

Bo asks "What happened?"

Hale responds "Father called me about hosting a party for Kenzi and told me he's proud of me for having such a charming girlfriend. I went home and found out from Val that Father had met with a human fitting his description in the wine cellar. I went down there and found several beer bottles and this." and he throws a cloth napkin on the table with blood on it. "Did you threaten Father?" Hale demands.

Methos shrugs "I didn't harm him. He's an honorable man."

Hale glares at Methos "He's a stuck up bigot who would not even have talked to a human. I'd bet anything that is his blood." Hale responds pointing to the napkin.

Methos takes a fresh napkin and writes upon it concluding with a signature at the bottom. "This is a contract between me and your family. If that is his blood you or one of your descendents can ask me for a favor, if it isn't his I can ask you or one of your descendents for a favor. Sign it." Hale is mystified.

Kyra breaks the silence "I wouldn't sign that." Hale slides the unsigned paper back to Methos.

"Smart move. It is my blood."

"What did you do?" asks Kenzi.

"I called in a favor." Methos explains.

"Father knows you?" Methos shrugs "No, but one of his ancestors did. The favor is that he will treat Kenzi as fae royalty for as long as she lives." Methos chuckles "He didn't ask if she was mortal and I didn't tell him she wasn't. I had to cut myself to prove what I was. I think he was a bit flustered, but too proud to admit it."

Hale smiles "Yeah, that would be him."

Trick says "That would explain this." As he holds up a very rare and valuable bottle of mead with a silver label on a silver chain around its neck – the label reads 'Property of Kenzi'. It was sent over about an hour ago. "He also sent over a rare bottle of wine with very exact instructions on how it was to be stored… something about you admired it once. He was a bit worried."

After the group enjoys themselves for a while Hale asks "What favor did you do for my ancestor?"

Methos sprawls a bit in his chair. "It wasn't so much of a favor as a payment. Like the mob sometimes hires less… refined gangs for tasks they don't want on their hands, your family hired some immortals to take on certain…. tasks. The others wanted immediate payment. I couldn't think of anything, so I proposed that I get something else later. They were happy to agree and passed the debt down to the leader of each generation. If I didn't call it in now, eventually it would have gone to you."

Dyson asks "So what was the task?" Methos shrugs a bit. "What do you know of the F-Fae War?"

Dyson nods "Fought in the 1500's, it was pretty rough."

Methos nods "Some immortals acted as mercenaries. Since fae didn't think much of humans, we could surprise them." Dyson isn't thrilled, but he accepts the answer. The only thing that troubles him is the look that quickly passed over Kyra's face and her unease after the answer.

Moments later Kyra goes to the bar to get another beer and Dyson follows her catching her as she picks it up. "I saw that. What bothered you?"

Kyra responds "What do you know of the First Fae War?"

"Like I said…" Dyson starts to answer.

Kyra cuts him off "That wasn't the First Fae War. That was like the third or fourth."

Dyson in perplexed "He didn't say First…"

Kyra shakes her head "He started to and stopped himself; he's not used to being around people who might know the difference. The First Fae War was centered in North Africa, which is where the Santiago family was originally from."

Dyson asks "This is a problem…?"

Kyra scowls as Trick replies "The First Fae War was fought about 2,000 BC."

Kyra explains "He's much older than I am or wants me to think so."

Trick asks "What do you know about an immortal known as Methos?"

Kyra giggles a bit and responds "He's a myth, the eldest immortal, perhaps the first one. He's like an urban legend. I mean somebody has to be the oldest, but this guy is supposed to be as elusive as smoke and incredibly deadly. Nothing is solid. I heard some years ago he surfaced and was telling people that we could end the Game and that there was no such thing as evil. But later, I heard he was killed. That must have been wrong though because a real immortal of that age could not be that stupid and survive so long."

Dyson is curious. "No such thing as evil? We've seen stuff that must be evil."

Kyra nods "This guy said that there was no evil, only fear."

Trick asks "What do you know of the Four Horsemen?"

Kyra shrugs. "Another legend, through out time there have been mounted bands of marauders. The Book of Revelations was a Christian prophecy not a historical fact. It used an archetype as a frame work. It's nothing more."

Dyson asks "What if it was based on four immortals?"

Kyra shrugs "Four immortals acting as a band of marauders? Sure, it could happen. Most immortals are pretty solitary, but we do form friendships with each other sometimes. I might go ten… twenty years without even meeting another."

Dyson offers, after a confirming glance from Trick "We have something to show you."

Trick disappears for a few minutes. When he returns, he slides the ancient papyrus across the bar to Kyra who studies it. After a minute, Kyra exhales with a silent whistle. "Wow. I'd like to study this further."

Dyson points to one of the Horsemen, "Does he look familiar?" He asks.

Kyra nods but says "A little, but with two eyes on one side of his head, it is hardly conclusive. Besides, even if it is old it doesn't mean it is accurate."

Dyson nods "But if there were a group of only four and they made such an impression that over a thousand years later, they were the model of the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse they would need to be pretty bad ass. Don't you think?"

Kyra isn't buying "Even if there were four immortals riding together, maybe the writer wanted that number to fit the four calamities of the prophesy. If you're right though, yeah…. And Death is generally considered as the leader. He'd have to be an uber type A to lead a bunch like that, and this guy is no type A."

Dyson nods "True, but I don't think this guy is who seems to be."

Kyra shrugs "No immortal is, we live secret lives. Speaking of which, have you noticed Kenzi seems a bit ….. down?"

Trick observes "I've noticed that; you'd think she'd be happier knowing she is special."

Kyra tells them "It happens sometimes. She thrived on danger and now there is less."

The next day, Bo enters to find an unhappy Kenzi standing in the middle wearing a loose raincoat and sneakers' standing in the living room as Methos is looking her over quite proud of himself. "Kenzi! What are you wearing?" asks Bo partially amused and partially concerned.

"It hides her sword and the sneakers provide good traction." Methos explains.

Bo counters "Do you like it Kenzi?" Kenzi shakes her head no. "Do you want to take it off?" Kenzi nods in the affirmative. "Come here." says Bo as she takes Methos by the arm using her powers to charm him leading him to the kitchen. "I don't know what you're doing. But she has a style of her own. Work with it." Bo let's go and Methos recovers.

"She needs to be bland, to be invisible; to be unnoticeable." he responds.

Bo bridles "THAT isn't her style. You may MEAN well. But she ISN'T you. FIND another way."

Methos sees Bo's point. "You're right of course. I don't teach other immortals; well I try to impart some wisdom to MacLeod with little success, but I don't teach new immortals. Some seem to like it. We can't have children, so I suppose it fills a certain need some feel."

Kenzi returns and Methos sees she's changed but she's not wearing her favorite high heeled boots. "What happened to the boots?" he asks.

Kenzi answers "Well…. They are a bit impractical."

Methos smiles "Yes, but they're you." Kenzi smiles and leaves to get them.

Bo smiles toward Methos. "Thanks." she says.

Methos shrugs. "No problem. You didn't have to use your powers on me."

Bo is hurt "I did it without thinking. I'm sorry."

Methos accepts the apology "All I ask is some respect."

Bo nods and says "Understood."

Kenzi returns smiling and wearing her boots. Methos chuckles "It occurs to me that living the way that you do, that outfit actually blends in. The raincoat would make you memorable and we don't like to draw attention to ourselves. Some of us have elevated avoiding other immortals to an art form."

Kenzi pouts "But I like to get attention."

Methos nods "Get all the attention you want, but not from other immortals." Bo nods in agreement; she wants Kenzi to be happy and to live a long life.

Methos says "Now, we have to find somebody to teach you how to use that sword."

Bo nods "What about you?" she asks.

Methos shrugs "Thanks, but there are others who could teach her better."

Kenzi asks "Who? Lauren? Kyra?"

Methos says "She'd be good. She was a soldier for over a thousand years, most of it when the sword was the primary weapon. She's taken out some pretty tough immortals."

Bo isn't convinced "But she probably won't be available, she's working for the Ash." she observes.

Methos nods "You're probably right. That's why I'm thinking of engaging Hale's sister Val. I understand she did quite well in the Light Fae Invitationals. Also I'm thinking of entering you…. as the first human…" Seeing the shock on Bo and Kenzi's faces he explains "They're good. Some have been doing it a long time. They don't use protective gear and, while getting killed isn't likely, the pain of taking a hit is a good motivator. "

Kenzi's mouth drops open and her eyes show her shock. Bo says "You are kidding aren't you?"

Methos shrugs "No. She's got to learn fast. She won't likely attract seasoned immortals looking for her head yet, but guys like Frank might stumble over her. My only concern is that she'll learn to fight within the rules of the Light Fae Invitational and immortal fights have very few rules. Maybe I can get her into the Dark Fae Invitational…"

Kenzi remains in shock. Bo is upset "No! No Fae invitationals Light or Dark! No Val. We don't want other fae knowing what she is, do we?"

Methos shrugs "Okay. But there needs to be a goal. Let's try this, I'll train her. But in a few months, she spars with Kyra."

Bo smiles and nods and Kenzi recovers. Bo says "That sounds good."

Methos shrugs "Good, then it is agreed. You may wish you were in the Dark Fae Invitational though. Kyra, is well motivated to make sure Kenzi pays for her mistakes…"

Bo and Kenzi look concerned. After a long pause Bo points her finger and says "You'd BETTER teach her well."

Methos nods and says "I hope I'm up to it."

"I hope so too," says Bo "I saw what Lauren did to that guy."

Methos shrugs "Ummm Kyra is going to kill her." Kenzi's face returns to shock mode.

"You're pretty cavalier about that." Bo scolds.

Methos says "She doesn't stand a chance. That's not the point." Bo and Kenzi look at each other then back to Methos. "The point is how long she lasts." he says.

"NOT funny" Kenzi scolds.

"NOT meant to be. I'LL probably kill you a few times before you meet her. Don't wear anything you don't mind being led on." Methos responds. Kenzi stomps off. Bo glares at Methos. "What?" he asks.

Soon Kenzi returns in rather shabby clothes. Methos smiles "Excellent. You are very brave."

Kenzi quips back "It isn't like you haven't killed me before."

Bo isn't so generous "Just how many have you killed?" Methos shrugs "I don't know. I shot Duncan once." Bo looks at Methos until he explains "To keep him from doing something stupid. Well let's practice Kenzi." Kenzi follows Methos out leaving Bo agitated.


	6. Chapter 6

Two Men Walk Into A Bar

Chapter 6

Methos goes to the back of the Jimmy, gets out a bag grass of seed and begins spreading it on the bare ground. Kenzi is mystified. A confused Bo watches from the window. "What are you doing?" Kenzi asks.

"Spreading grass seed….. because we're about to make mulch." replies Methos. He gets out a rolled straw mat and sets it up on a stand. "This simulates a human neck. I want you to make a series of cuts starting at the top." Kenzi gets out her sword, readies herself, and then makes the first swing knocking the rolled mat down but not cutting through it.

"I don't think this is sharp." she says.

"Really? Let me check." Methos says as he takes it from her after setting the mat back up. In a series of lightning quick moves the roll is cut into three inch long pieces spreading straw mulch all around as the roll wiggles a bit but remains standing. "Seems sharp" he observes to a shocked Kenzi as he returns her sword. He gets another roll and sets it up and explains his technique. When he's done he tells her "I'm going to get a beer. Have at it."

Returning to the kitchen he sees Bo. Methos grins "Paint the fence! Mulch the lawn!" he says as he pops open the beer from Bo's fridge. Bo is surprised at what she's seen. "She'll learn." Methos says "Later comes defense. You can defend all day, but if you can't take the head, you'll eventually lose." Bo nods.

Looking out the window sipping his beer next to Bo, Methos says "What the hell?" and goes out the door. Kenzi has knocked over the rolled straw mat and is hacking it on the ground. "Whoa! Stop!" Methos commands. "You should be able to cut through it standing up." he says as he reaches for her sword. Kenzi hands it over, and he checks the blade and then resets the roll. "Like this" he says as he demonstrates the technique slowly. He returns the sword and retrieves his bottle of beer from his back pocket. Kenzi goes back to practicing.

Later that evening Kenzi can hardly raise her popsicle to her lips. A concerned Bo watches Kenzi. "She's starting to get it." Methos tells Bo "But she'll be sore."

Bo nods and says "Is this really necessary?"

Methos nods "If you want her to live off of holy ground it is."

Kenzi asks "I think my eyesight has improved. Is that possible?"

Methos responds "Yup."

"What was it like when you….?" Kenzi asks.

"Had my first death?" completes the question Methos and Kenzi nods. "I really don't remember." he chuckles "I think the brain can only hold so much. Since I met you, I think I may have forgotten a wife."

Bo asks "You were married?"

Methos responds "About seventy times, I think. But since my brain is full, who knows how much I've forgotten. I remember the important stuff."

Bo asks "Like what?" and Methos responds "Helen of Troy wasn't that beautiful and her face only launched about a hundred ships."

Meanwhile, in the Dál Riata tavern Dyson is meeting with Trick and Lauren. "It's real. It has been annotated at various times. But the original dates to the early Egyptian era." Lauren eplains.

Dyson asks "So do you think it is him?"

Lauren responds "Could be, is the best I can say. Plus, the later annotations could be far from whatever the original author had in mind. We could add a note ourselves, but it would prove nothing. Where did you get this?"

Dyson and Trick look to each other and Trick nods to Dyson who says "It was among the possessions of your student. Do you think she was hunting him and he killed her?"

Lauren digests the information and replies "It isn't impossible. But if it is true, then I took out the wrong guy and I was pretty sure I got the right one. It could have been one of the others on this too. But she collected all sorts of curiosities, so it may have no connection at all. Plus, you asked him about it and he wasn't concerned."

Dyson scowls "I don't think this guy is what he appears. There is a lot he isn't saying."

Lauren chuckles "You could say the same about me. One thing I would not do is to confront him. It would be ….. dangerous."

"Who do you think is the most dangerous immortal?" Dyson asks.

Lauren ponders and responds "Me, Duncan, a few others would top the list."

Dyson shakes his head "Not the best with a sword, the most dangerous over all."

Lauren ponders "That is a tougher question. Ultimately it always comes down to a duel of course…"

Dyson concurs "Of course."

Lauren continues to ponder "If Adam is what you think he is, he could well be the most dangerous immortal. A guy like that could stalk his target for a century or more, befriending him, lulling him into trusting him; there would be little beyond his capability."

Dyson nods "And now he may be stalking Kenzi." he says.

Lauren smiles "Kenzi would not be worth the effort. You see, when we take another immortals head we benefit not just from that one, but from all of the heads that immortal took, and the heads of all those that they took. Kenzi would not be worth the risk."

Dyson ponders and concludes "But, YOU might."

Lauren pouts "A thought that has crossed my mind. Along with that Duncan may be in danger and not know it."

Back at Bo's house, Kenzi slowly eats her melting ice cream. "How come, my eyesight has improved but I'm still exhausted?" she asks.

Methos chuckles and explains "Because being tired isn't a physical defect or injury…. By the way, if you eat too much ice cream you will still get fat, you won't get heart disease or diabetes, but you can get fat." Methos moves around behind her and rubs her shoulders, then takes her right arm, spoon and all, and wiggles it around.

"Stop that. I need ice cream." Kenzi says. Methos chuckles and moves away and Kenzi resumes her slow consumption from her large bowl.

Bo asks "Are there any other immortals like Kenzi?"

Methos shakes his head, "No. I'd say she's unique." Then he thinks for a long time. "The most similar would be Amanda; very stylish, changes her hair color, an accomplished thief. But I don't think she'd take the risks Kenzi does for her friends."

Bo asks "Tell us about her." And Methos begins the tale.

Later, Kenzi is completing her ice cream as Bo asks "Who was the shortest lived immortal?"

Methos ponders "Well, it has happened that a baby or a toddler preimmortal has suffered a violent death. They don't last. Even a good hearted immortal will end their tragic existence." Bo stares as does Kenzie in mid-swallow. Methos continues "Of course if you mean those adult enough to understand, it would have to be Cimoli who lasted about a month after rejecting Duncan's help and becoming easily spotted by those who know what to look for."

As Kenzi puts down her empty bowl, Methos asks her to take a walk and she accepts. The two head out for another private chat. Bo has become more comfortable with these as Kenzi has told her that they go to holy ground. As they walk Kenzi says "Why did Hale's father do all of that?" Methos replies that he's explained that before; that he'd called in a favor. Kenzi shakes her head "I know what you said. But I don't think it was true or at least not complete."

Methos chuckles and lowers his head before responding "You're good. What I told everyone was what the Santiago Clan convinced themselves. They were proud even then."

Kenzi waits to see that he's done before replying "I think it was more like protection. You and your friends were going to kill them if they didn't pay you."

Methos nods "Yup. They were too proud to see it that way, but at some deep level they would not state even to each other, they knew. They preferred to think they had hired us to kill their enemies. They convinced themselves that they were smart fae hiring some talented humans to distract and harass other fae."

Kenzi asks "Why?"

Methos responds "Why, allow them to buy us off?"

Kenzi shakes her head "No. Why kill fae?"

Methos ponders and responds "You came back among friends that accept what you are. That is highly unusual. Most of us were driven from our homes, some of us multiple times and strangers were hardly ever welcome in a village. It isn't unusual for an immortal to lash out and essentially wage war on mortals."

Kenzi takes this in and asks "But why fae?"

Methos responds "It wasn't just fae. But we took fae as a challenge when we got bored." They arrive at their bench in the cemetery.

"Why side with …. Give the Santiago Clan a chance to pay protection?"

Methos chuckles "Our leader wanted a succubus… and the clan leader's daughter was one." Kenzi's jaw drops and her eyes open wide.

"What?" Methos asks.

"He took her as a slave?" Kenzi says.

Methos nods "Yup. And we shared everything." Kenzi stares in horror. Methos shrugs and says "It was a different world back then. I was different. Tribes often sold prisoners, or traded members as a way to cement an agreement." Kenzi continues to stare. "What?" Methos asks.

Kenzi shakes her head and changes the subject. "What is it like? What will it be like if I live?"

Methos thinks and finally replies "It will be as you make it."

Kenzi clarifies her question "Thanks, but is there a….?"

Methos smiles a sad but amused smile. "A common thread?" Kenzi nods and Methos answers "Loneliness. We fall in love and all the things mortals do, but nothing lasts. Even if you were to fall in love with another immortal, and it has happened, in the back of your mind is always the fact that in the end there can only be one. We're constantly moving on. If you live long enough, you will lose every love of your life. It is the price we pay." Kenzi sits silently until Methos begins to tell her about Alexa.

Meanwhile, back at Bo's, Dyson stops by and is relieved not to find Adam there. He explains to Bo that Lauren thinks Adam is at least 4,000 years old. He concludes with "These immortals are very rare and I think the number drops off dramatically with age. I think once you get older than Lauren …. Kyra, there are very few and to get to 4,000 there are hardly any. She is skeptical, but I think Adam is this Methos guy. It seems more a question of how much of the legend is true than identity." Bo listens with increasing concern.

"So Kenzi is in danger?" she asks.

"He's had plenty of opportunities and hasn't acted on it. She's no match for him…" Bo is somewhat relieved. Dyson continues "But he might be stalking Lauren, hoping she lets her guard down."

Bo's concern is reignited. "I used my powers on him…" Bo says to Dyson's surprise. Bo continues "Just lightly. I sensed a few things…." Dyson waits for her to continue. "Great age and experience, but also youth and curiosity…. loneliness. I felt I understood something else, hard to put into words…. He's on guard…. against himself. But where I struggle against the dark, he controls it; he's made peace with it." The last part confirms some of Dyson's worst fears.

A half a mile away in the cemetery Methos is finishing telling Kenzi about Alexa. Kenzi waits a moment then says "That is so sad."

Methos nods. "I knew it would end that way when it started. I would do it again." he concludes.

"So what is the point?" Kenzi asks.

"The point is that life has both good and bad. Enjoy the good while it lasts. Don't let knowing there will be loss at the end stop you from doing things." Methos explains.

"Live in the moment?" Kenzi asks.

"Up to a point. You should always plan for the future as well. Failure to plan for the future will mean that you have less future." Methos responds. After a long pause he continues "Kenzi, stay curious. If you're careful, you have lots of time to see and do things, learn new skills …. Stuff you never dreamed of."

"There are a couple more things you should know Kenzi." Methos says. Kenzi nods and he continues "See the deer over there?" Kenzi looks where Methos is pointing and nods. "Let yourself feel him. His breathing, his pulse…" Kenzi is puzzled. "Relax, reach out with your subconscious. Just let it happen."

Kenzi smiles a bit. "I think I do…" she says.

"Good. Relax, don't over think it."

Kenzi's smile broadens. "I do. I do feel him." she says.

Methos smiles and says "You will learn to observe on a much deeper level. You have extra senses. They aren't strong, but they can be useful. The main one is experience. It comes with time, there is no substitute. Watch people, learn about them. It isn't infallible, but it gives an intelligent immortal an edge. Above all, learn when you need to take action and when you don't. Every fight is a risk, Learn to minimize your risk and maximize your odds of survival."

Kenzi observes him and after a pause she says "Live Kenzi, grow stronger, fight another day." Methos chuckles and nods in agreement.

Then he continues "Young immortals are often too quick to go to the sword. Some older ones too."

Kenzi thinks "Lauren ….. Kyra…. that guy?"

Methos chuckles in approval, then frowns and adds "Yes. But you also must learn that sometimes you must do things you don't want to." There is a long pause as he ponders how to put something. Finally he says "Sometimes, you have to kill a friend."

Kenzi's jaw drops and her eyes widen. "You?" she asks.

Methos looks down "Me." he says. Kenzi places an arm over his shoulders, then lays her head on him. "He was a friend, a brother in all but blood…. for over a thousand years." Methos' head remains down.

Kenzi finally asks "Why?"

Methos ponders a long time, he decides not to tell Kenzi about Cassandra. Finally says "Some things must end."

Kenzi ponders as she sits beside Methos on the bench. "Tomorrow, we go to the museum." Methos says.

"Huh" Kenzi responds. Methos shrugs.

"The museum, they're having a traveling exhibit of Grecian artifacts. It's like a 3,000 year old garage sale. Some of the stuff might have been mine." Kenzi lets this sink in. Methos continues "Do you think that back then I thought I'd see humans walk on the Moon?" Kenzi's view of being immortal begins to approve.

Back at Bo's, Dyson and Bo are still talking. "Lauren thinks Adam started to make a reference to the First Fae War, but changed his mind." Dyson says.

Bo smiles "Yes, I read about that and Trick told me. It was about a thousand years ago…"

Dyson cuts her off with "I also thought that was the only fae war. But it turns out there were several. The First Fae War was over three thousand years ago." Bo is surprised. "Trick told me. There's more. Trick also told me that these immortals played a role in quite a few fae conflicts. In fact friends…. my brothers in arms of mine were killed by some of them. They sold their swords to the highest bidder. The fae leaders thought they were mortal humans and didn't think of them as more than a distraction until they turned on their compatriots at a critical time. After that, they ambushed my friends."

Bo asks "Names?" Dyson says "Not Methos, but Kronos. No matter how you cut it, these immortals are evil."

Bo shakes her head "I don't think so, at least not this one. Plus Kenzi isn't evil. And Lauren?"

Dyson is insistent "Kenzi may become evil. I doubt it, but if she lives long enough… Lauren has lived among us a long time and was living a lie the whole time."

Bo is just as determined, "Kenzi will never be evil, except for stealing a few things, and Lauren was owned…"

Dyson shakes his head "She was hiding out, using us as much as the Ash used her… She was likely using you too; she did once before on the Ash's orders." Bo tries to digest all of this. Dyson continues "And these people kill fae. How do you suppose they do that? Treachery and cheating…"

Methos and Kenzi begin the stroll back to Bo's house. Kenzi notices a beer bottle in Methos' back pocket; she distracts him a bit and deftly steals the bottle. Raising it she says "Yummy! Beer!" and takes a swig. She immediately spits it out and looks at the label. "That's water! Yuck!" she scolds. Methos shrugs and takes the bottle back. "You cut your beer with water? What is wrong with you?"

Methos smiles, "I don't cut my beer with water, it would kill the taste. I reuse my bottles by filling them with water. It is ecologically sound." His eyes twinkle with mirth.

Kenzi is shocked "But you like beer. You drink it all the time….."

Methos smiles as he watches her. "Ever see me drunk?"

Kenzi thinks. "No, actually." she finally says.

"Right. Plus, if somebody thinks I might be…." Methos leads her.

Kenzi catches on, "They would under estimate you." she says.

"It is good to be under estimated sometimes. Not always, but much of the time" Methos agrees.

Kenzi says "It was warm too."

Methos nods "It was in my pocket. Tell you a secret…. I would not keep a cold beer in my pocket too long." Methos says. "It would warm up."

Kenzi observes. "And make a wet spot on you pants if it is humid." Methos says as he nods.

They stroll on a ways further. "I'm surprised you don't prefer warm beer." Kenzi observes.

Methos shrugs, "Because of my accent?" he asks. Kenzi nods and Methos continues "Actually British beer is usually at basement temperature not warm. You know what I miss?" Kenzi shakes her head. "A good flagon of hand pumped mum." Methos says to Kenzi's confusion.

"Your mother?" she asks.

Methos laughs and explains "No, a wheat beer with a nice herbal flavor. Also I enjoyed a good snakebite." Kenzi feels her leg is being pulled and glares at Methos. "What?" he says, "A snakebite is a mixture of lager and cider."

"You don't drink stuff like vodka or whiskey?" Kenzi asks.

"Sure. But not often and never when I might run into another immortal." Methos responds suddenly serious and Kenzi realizes it isn't a casual statement but a warning.

Back at Bo's house Bo is asking Dyson what he intends to do about Adam. Dyson explains "There isn't much I can do at the moment. I want him to leave town. I can't arrest him unless he does something illegal. Except for that first night, he hasn't even threatened anybody. I can't arrest him for killing Kenzi because she isn't dead anymore."

"I haven't seen Lauren around much lately." Bo observes. "She's hardly left the compound. She seems to be working hard on some research she's trying to wrap up. Do you think she's afraid of him?" Bo asks.

"I'm not sure about scared, but I'd say concerned. I'm not fond of her, but she's no coward and we know she's deadly. I've noticed he isn't seeking her out either. It fits my profile of him. The casual thing is an act, he'll strike the instant you let your guard down."

Bo says "There is something you should know. I can detect sexual energy. I see it like an aura. Kenzi is becoming attracted to him. He's not as interested."

Kenzi and Methos come through the door. Kenzi goes to the living room and greets Dyson while Methos goes to the kitchen and grabs two beers one for himself and one to offer to Dyson. Dyson glares at Methos. "Have a beer." Methos says extending the bottle toward Dyson.

Dyson leaves him hanging, "I'd rather not drink with you." he says.

"On duty? 'Cause I know you like beer." Methos responds. Not getting a response, Methos gives the beer to Kenzi and sprawls into a distant easy chair opening the beer as he does.

With an accusatory tone, Dyson asks "How did you kill so many fae?"

Methos shrugs, after a long awkward silence he says "All fae share one weakness. Arrogance. Perhaps not Bo, as she wasn't raised to prey on mortals, but all other fae. They were raised to believe they are the top predators. They never consider that among the mortals which they view as weak, there are ….. others… less vulnerable …. more dangerous… sometimes more experienced and wiser." Methos swigs his beer. Dyson doesn't know what infuriates him more, the casual nature of the statement or its content.

Methos makes no move to expand upon his statement. Bo and Kenzie nervously glance at each other. Dyson finally breaks the silence "Why did you kill fae?" he asks.

Methos shrugs "Why not." he finally responds with a shrug.

Letting that matter drop for the moment Dyson asks how many. Methos frowns a bit as he thinks. "Human, Fae, or immortal?" he finally responds.

This time Bo interrupts the verbal fencing match by asking "of each?"

Methos thinks and says "I didn't really keep count."

Dyson rolls his eyes then resumes his questioning "Round figures." Methos ponders, after a long time responds "Humans, I guess ten to twenty…." Kenzie breathes a premature sigh of relief. "thousand." Methos concludes. Kenzi drops her beer it lands upright and sends up a small geyser.

Bo stares. "Ten to twenty THOUSAND?!" she says. Methos nods in the affirmative nonchalantly. "WHY? Why would you do something like that?" Bo asks as Kenzi recovers her beer but not her composure. Dyson is calm on the outside but seething on the inside.

"How many fae?" he growls. Methos thinks and answers "A lot less, maybe a hundred."

Dyson eyes burn into Methos who is impervious. "Again, why?" Dyson asks.

Methos responds "It was long ago. The whole world was different; I was different." There is a long pause. "Perhaps Bo would understand."

Before Methos continues Bo says "I would? I would understand THAT?"

Methos nods. "Perhaps you would. You find out you are different, people try to harm you, to drive you away, perhaps they try to kill you. They become the enemy. Later you find others of your kind and that thinking is reinforced as they feel the same way. Still later, you find that you actually like it. You revel in their terror. It becomes addictive."

Bo says "I'm not like that. I fight against being like that."

Methos nods and a slight smile crosses his face. He asks "Which is it? You're not like that, or you fight against it?"

Dyson won't tolerate the diversion. "Why the fae?" he asks.

Methos grins "Why not? They fed off of us. There was a great satisfaction in the look on their faces when they think they've killed one of us and turn around to see the dead human standing there with a sword." Methos chuckles.

"Why get involved with the First Fae War?" Dyson asks.

Methos looks at him quizzically and a sly grin spreads across his face. "Some of us took a liking to killing Fae; so many types of them, the challenge…" The look of a man recalling a fond memory spreads across his face. Dyson is furious and barely controlled.

"Why did you stop?" Kenzi asks.

Methos nods toward her. "I guess I grew up or at least outgrew my anger. It took a long time, about two thousand years. But I finally had my fill. The First Fae War… taking one side actually reduced the number we otherwise would have killed. Some of us wanted the strike targets on both sides, wherever there were vulnerable fae, enlarging their war. The death toll would have been higher. I convinced them to pick one side…. and get paid for it. A few took gold, pearls, gems, other objects of value easily transported. Others took other things… the daughter of the clan leader. They were a small weak clan and were willing to hire experienced swords, even if they were human… I wonder if they had a clue how experienced until much later. I decided to take a marker, binding the clan leader's descendants to pay the debt at some future date. When the daughter was being tied for travel, the clan leader had second thoughts and attacked. He delivered what would have been a fatal blow. Actually he ran the immortal through. You should have seen his face when the sword was withdrawn and the wound heeled in seconds. They fought. The fae cut the immoral badly in the face. We don't heel well above the neck and it left a scar. Anyway, the fae clan leader was killed and all of the clans females were forfeit because he tried to go back on his agreement. I retired, more or less, after that." Methos casually picks at the corner of the label on his beer.

"That was Hale's clan?" Kenzi asks.

"Yes" Methos responds. "That's why his father treats me so well now? He's afraid you'll take Val?" Kenzi asks in shock.

Methos shrugs "I don't know what he fears." he says.

Dyson eyes continue to bore into Methos. "Ask your question Detective." Methos says.

Dyson asks "Some immortals killed some of my friends in the fae war about a thousand years ago. One of them was named Kronos. Were you with then?"

Methos snorts a bit with derision. "No. Still the detective…. That isn't your question. You're still trying to set it up. Just ask it. This isn't a trial" Methos says.

Dyson glares. Bo asks "Who are you?"

Methos smiles like a mischievous school boy and answers "Adam Pierson."

Dyson is barely containing his anger. Kenzi cautiously crosses the room and holds Methos' hand and says "He won't lie to me."

Methos chuckles "I haven't lied" Then he looks at Dyson. "Ask your question Detective. You already know the answer."

Kenzi's eyes open wide and her jaw drops, and Bo fidgets nervously. But Dyson is furious at being manipulated, yet he's thinking how Lauren told him it would be dangerous to ask it. Dyson isn't sure what form the danger could take. Methos watches Dyson squirm a bit. Methos rises. He no longer appears to be the mild Adam Pierson. He stands up proud, tall, and confident. He says "Very well, I'll give you a glimpse of what I used to be." Kenzi withdraws in horror. Eyes locked on Dyson like he was a target of a smart weapons system; cold, calculating and indifferent. Kenzi scoots backwards and Bo starts to move between Methos and Kenzi. Then Methos speaks with a voice command to Dyson each word crystal clear and dripping with threat "I am Methos. You live to serve me. Go get a beer for yourself." A small impish smile crosses his face

Draining the tension drains from Dyson and the others. Seeing that, Methos sits back down. Methos' tone resumes its normal attitude "I'm not here to kill anybody. I'm here because a friend asked me for a favor."

Bo breathes a sigh of relief. "I understand that. I have many friends."

Methos smiles a sad smile and says "I don't. That's why this is so important." Dyson gets up and comes back with a beer.

Methos smiles "Yup. I've still got it." He says to himself and giving Kenzi a wink.

The two Fae and Kenzi nervously eye Methos. "I thought you said the Four Horsemen don't exist anymore." Kenzi asks. Methos shrugs, takes a swig of beer. "You lied." Kenzi states.

"No, I didn't. We don't exist anymore." Kenzi looks at him quizzically and Methos continues "I'm the last one. Duncan killed Kronos and Caspien….. I killed Silas. There are no longer four horsemen."

Kenzi recalls their conversation before they returned home. "Your friend?" Kenzi asks.

Methos nods silently and takes a large swallow of beer.

Kenzi turns to Dyson "He killed his friend, because sometimes things have to end." After some thought, she continues "Because his friend hadn't grown up; he was still as Adam had been."

Bo adds "You can understand that can't you Dyson?"

Dyson looks down and contemplates his beer. After awhile he looks up first to Bo and then to Methos "Yeah, I can." he says.

Methos finishes his beer and says "Kenzi has work to do. By the way, if the information that I'm not a myth and that I'm here were to get out… there will be more immortals coming into town and a common strategy is to kill or threaten those close to their target. Kenzi, Bo, Lauren, even you and Trick would find themselves endangered by people you'd find hard to identify or stop, people with extreme cunning and patience, some utterly ruthless. If that happens, I'll probably just leave town, taking Kenzi with me if she wants to go, but I would not come back no matter what happens afterwards." Methos nods toward Dyson and motions to Kenzi for her to follow him out to the back yard, which she does.

After they are gone, Dyson says to Bo "Have I mentioned recently how much I can't stand that guy?"

Bo nods and says "You didn't mean to kill your friend, just to stop him."

Dyson relaxes a bit and says "I think he meant to kill his. This guy is extremely cunning and utterly ruthless."

They go into the kitchen and watch as Methos teaches Kenzi to defend herself. Methos is struggling because much of what he's trying to teach is second nature and he's never had to teach it before. As Bo watches she says "Kenzi is falling in love with him."

Dyson is surprised in light of what they'd just learned. "Still?" he asks.

A troubled Bo looks carefully out of the window and nods and says "Even more so."

Dyson responds "I think he'd really leave her here to face, whatever, if it suited him though."

Bo shakes her head slightly "I'm not so sure… anymore."

Dyson is surprised, "Are you suggesting that he was lying about that after admitting who he is?"

Bo nods "I'm saying it is possible. I almost hope I'm wrong."

Dyson thinks for a long time. "He has manipulated us into being his coconspirators. We know who he is, and now he's made us keep his secret, essentially, you and Kenzi are his hostages." Dyson concludes.


	7. Chapter 7

Two Men Walk Into A Bar

Chapter 7

Several nights later, Methos is hold up in the Dál Riata with Kenzi when Dyson approaches. "I need to talk to you." he tells Methos as he motions Methos to a more secluded area. Methos looks quizzically at Dyson but starts to move. Kenzi starts to follow, but Dyson holds up a hand and says "Nothing personal, but this doesn't concern you." Kenzi is miffed.

After Methos and Dyson are out of earshot of the other patrons, Dyson says with difficulty "I can use your help."

Methos is surprised, but intrigued that the fae detective would ask such a question. He nods. Dyson takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly. "There is a guy… a fae who has been killing members of my old band for well over five hundred years. Every fifty years or so… He sent me a note. That's what he does. He calls his shots. So far, he's never failed."

Methos nods nonchalantly. "My condolences. What do you want from me?" Methos takes a swig of beer.

Dyson continues "He uses a sword. I could use some pointers…. Instruction…. From somebody as skilled as you must be."

Methos chuckles slightly at the compliment.

Dyson is taken back. "This isn't easy for me…"

Methos puts up a hand. "I know. I could teach you a few tricks. But that isn't your problem."

Dyson grits his teeth. "No my problem is that some guy who's never lost is coming to take me on with a sword."

Methos shakes his head. "No, your problem is that you are predictable."

Dyson is confused.

Methos continues "Get out of town."

Dyson responds "I won't. I'm not going to let him run me off…."

Methos nods as he knew that would be Dyson's reaction. "Yup, predictable... Tell me about this guy."

Dyson explains "We don't know why he comes after us. We don't even know what kind of fae he is. We don't even know if he's dark or light. He sends a note. Nothing happens for awhile. The person gets so paranoid they are ready to jump at nothing, but when they start to relax they get killed."

Methos asks "Do you have the note?" Dyson hands a small piece of paper to Methos who studies it. "There's a reason you can't figure out what kind of fae he is." Dyson looks at Methos awaiting an answer as Methos hands the note back. Methos hesitates and ponders before explaining "He's not fae. He's immortal. I'm part of the reason he's killing fae."

Dyson is surprised and troubled. "You?"

Methos explains "I … we didn't cause it. He found out Kronos was killing fae … your band and he wanted to join him, Caspian and Silas. But Kronos wasn't interested so he started killing fae on his own to try to get Kronos to notice him. Kronos wanted four horsemen, but he wasn't willing to replace me with this guy."

Dyson "So you'll help me?"

Methos "Why?"

Dyson states "Because you're responsible for this guy."

Methos shrugs "Nope, this is all his doing. I wasn't even with the Horsemen at the time. But he's good at it, got to give him that." Methos chuckles as he has a thought.

Dyson, holding up the note, indignantly says "This is funny to you?"

Methos gets control of himself and responds "No it isn't. What is funny is that the Watchers thought this guy had a knack for finding young immortals and pre-immortals that had no Watcher assigned to them."

Dyson isn't mollified and sarcastically responds "Well, I'm glad it is so amusing to you."

Methos chuckles again and says "Actually, you should. Ian didn't only kill fae and he didn't only kill immortals without Watchers assigned to them."

Dyson caught the name and repeats it. "Ian? You know his name?"

Methos nods, and answers "Yes, or at least some of them. I have some connections. I'll try to get you a photo."

Dyson is pleased, "That will be a great help…"

Methos continues "That's not the best part…" Methos waits for Dyson to indicate he's intrigue before continuing "He killed Lauren's student."

Dyson asks "That amuses you?"

Methos shakes his head as if Dyson was a naïve child. "What do you know of Lauren?"

Dyson shrugs "Not much really. I never thought she could do what I saw on that video."

Methos nods and explains "She's been a soldier or a body guard most of her life. When she said if somebody killed Kenzi, Kenzi would be avenged; she wasn't boasting or being dramatic. It was a simple statement of fact. She's fought in most major European wars, usually alone. She…. disposed of enemy personnel and immortals. When the need is there, she's not a stone cold killer, she's a gleeful one…. And brutally efficient."

Dyson looks at Methos trying to take this in. "How do you know all that?"

Methos explains casually "I used to be a Watcher. I read the files and made it a point to memorize as much as I could about quite a few of the active ones."

Dyson nods. "I'm not hiding behind her."

Methos takes a swig of beer and as he turns to return to Kenzi he quietly says "Predictable…" to himself.

Returning to the table Kenzi asks "Trouble?" Methos nods in the affirmative.

Several nights Trick has invited Lauren and Dyson to his inner sanctum and Bo and Kenzi have tagged along.

Methos joins them, causing Lauren to become very wary. Methos hands an envelope to Dyson and then sits off to the side. Dyson opens the envelope and pulls out several pages of print. He looks at a page of photos and reads the file as the others watch. Dyson looks at Methos and says "I'm not sure I understand." He hands the copies to Lauren.

Lauren studies the file and emits a slight gasp part way through. She looks at Methos. "I killed the guy who killed who killed Adara."

Methos nods. "You got the wrong guy."

"But I was told that…"

Methos shakes his head "Whoever you talked to was wrong or they played you."

Dyson is confused. "What are you two talking about?"

Methos takes the file back and points to a pitifully short paragraph which reads "Subject killed a young immortal. Photos of the deceased were sent to the main office." There is a handwritten note added in the margin "Victim was identified as a student of Kyra's known as Adara - No Watcher assigned." Methos explains "My guess is he wanted her papyrus and she wouldn't give it up. She had no idea what she was messing with, but he probably would have killed her anyway."

Kenzi and Bo watch the discussion. Kenzi asks "So how bad is this guy?"

Methos looks at her and pauses to think before explaining "He wants to be what I was."

"So? The original is always best."

"I wouldn't want to bet my life on the difference, he's got a pretty good start and talent. Besides, he doesn't know me from… Adam."

"Why are you telling us this?" Lauren asks.

"Because he's coming here. He's hunting Dyson."

"That's certainly convenient." Lauren says with grim conviction.

Kenzi is a bit disappointed with Methos. "If you're the oldest aren't you like… the best?"

Methos shakes his head a bit. "With a sword….? There are quite a few other who are better. Sometimes the best fight is the one you avoid." Methos settles into a sprawl. "I'm better than average… Kyra here is probably in the… top twenty, if she isn't too rusty." The eyes in the room go to Lauren. Lauren squirms a bit.

"And how good is this guy?" Bo asks.

Methos shrugs. "Hard to tell, he's taken some pretty good immortals, but most of his fights were with fae or unknowns."

Dyson turns to Lauren. "I'm not going to hide. But I'd appreciate it if you teach me a few things."

Lauren snickers, "So you can fight him the way he's best prepared for? Dial the testosterone down a few notches."

Kenzi's eyes open wide. "Like Indiana Jones!" she says imitating the scene where Indy shoots the swordsman.

Methos snorts a bit and observes "She gets it. You're not obligated to fight by immortal rules. If you didn't know us, you wouldn't even know what those rules are. Things are already different from what he likely expects. For once, the fae target knows what he is and what he looks like."

Bo shifts nervously. "Could we not refer to Dyson as the target?"

As the group begins to break up and head for the bar area Laurel grips Kenzi's arm and pulls her toward Methos. Kenzi is shocked by the strength of Lauren's grip. Lauren looks to Methos. "Get her out of town." Methos nods.

Kenzi escapes Lauren's grip. "I'm not leaving my friends."

Lauren seizes Kenzi's arm again. "He'll target Dyson's friends. I trained Adara for ten years and she would have had no chance. We don't have ten years. Let him come, but I don't want him to find you."

Kenzi glares at Lauren. "And what of Bo? You don't think he'll target her? What about Trick or Hale?"

Methos says "Yes. But you are the most vulnerable. Remember what I told you. Live Kenzi, grow stronger, fight another day."

Lauren asks "Where would you take her?"

Methos shrugs and decides "Seacouver"

Lauren laughs "Yeah. Let him follow her there…." She sees Methos is serious and stops laughing. "This Ian guy, he will have studied this town, figured out who Dyson is close to… It's Dyson's home ground, but he will have neutralized that… You're thinking of taking more than Kenzi aren't you?"

Methos shrugs. "Perhaps, but he's not likely to go. But it would be the smart move"

Lauren pouts. "Take Bo too." Methos nods.

Kenzi is puzzled. "What's in Seacouver?"

Methos smiles knowingly enjoying Lauren's equally knowing smile "Not what, who" he says.

The three immortals catch up with the fae. Soon Methos and Lauren are comfortable embraced dancing to Bob Segar's "Turn the Page" as the Bo and Kenzi watch uneasily, especially Kenzi.

Bo asks Dyson "I thought you said she might leave town to get away from him?"

Dyson looks over at the two elder immortals and back to Bo. "Jealous?"

Bo feigns ease and responds "No. Just puzzled."

Trick asks "What do you sense?"

Bo watches them carefully before responding "Comfort…"

Dyson says "I thought I understood, but..."

Kenzi thinks. "I think I'm beginning to. He told me… Sometimes the only people that understand you are others like yourself… and often, they aren't your friends. They can be a threat to each other, if it comes down to the Gathering one will kill the other, but right now they can still take comfort in each others company. They are alone, always alone, always moving on. Nothing lasts…for them…..someday, maybe for me"

Trick places his had on hers and says quietly "Fae live a long time and you aren't alone."

Kenzi rubs her arm where Lauren gripped her and looks worried. "Are you okay?" Bo asks.

"She's got one powerful grip…"

Dyson observes "She would. I'm surprised I never noticed it before, she hides it well and we never had any reason to suspect that she's been using a sword for thousands of years."

Bo pouts a bit feeling betrayed by Lauren not telling her what she is. "From what I've learned, immortals… learn to be secretive and subtle….not unlike fae."

Dyson nods "There is a difference though. They prey upon one another."

Trick adds "Not always. This guy that's hunting Dyson prey's upon fae. Why?"

Dyson scowls and nods toward Methos. "Because he did."

Kenzi becomes defensive. "That's not fair. He also stopped hunting fae a long time ago."

Dyson counters "Not before setting this in motion intentionally or not."

Trick smiles and changes the topic. "It's been a long time since anyone danced here. But I've heard some grumbling about allowing humans…"

Kenzi says "Do you think they'd like it better if they knew there is eight thousand years of human out there dancing?"

Dyson growls "No."

Bo looks at Methos and Lauren. "I think it's sweet. Good for her."

Out of the floor, Methos says in a whisper "I'm having a difficult time training Kenzi. Some stuff she picks up well but the sword training…."

"Are you asking for help?"

"Yes. I've never had a student…"

Lauren chuckles a bit. "You mean other than Macleod?"

"He's not a student…."

Lauren leans back and looks into Methos eyes.

"Well, maybe he is in a way… Oddly, the stuff Mac won't pick up, Kenzi easily does."

"She's remarkable. Isn't she?"

"She will be if she lives long enough."

Lauren asks "How many wars have you fought in?"

Methos smiles a bit before responding "None."

"I've lost count." Lauren says as she snuggles close.

The next song begins – Brothers in Arms by Dire Straights

Methos asks "So, can you help me with Kenzi?"

"That's one of the main reasons I've been staying here…. to be available if she had her first death. But I would not have caused it. Why did you do that?"

"We found her here among the fae and thought she knew what she was. Mac asked me to come back and help her … you know how he is. I told them, even let Bo take my chi in front of them, but they still didn't believe. Besides, she might have been killed by the fae in a nonviolent way… "

"Yeah, that thought kept me up a lot of nights. It is a risk, but it is traditional. It's our way."

"Most pre-immortals aren't living hip deep in fae. She was already living outside what mortals consider real. You have to change with the times." Methos chuckles. So you'll help?"

"I'll work with her, but alone and near holy ground."

Methos is hurt. "You don't trust me?"

"Knowing what I know at the moment, would you trust you?"

Methos chuckles a bit, is still hurt but agrees "I guess not. One other thing…. We don't teach any fae."

"Agreed. I've noticed Kenzi seems a bit down."

Methos responds "You know her better than I do. That does happen sometimes. She may be one who thrives in risk. I've tried to build up a challenge for her…. doesn't seem to have worked."

A concerned Lauren asks "What did you do?"

"I suggested signing her up for the Dark Fae Invitational, or having her fight you…."

"Fight me?!"

"Yeah….. I figured that would scare the hell out of her since she saw that video…"

"You have a serious screw loose…."

"Possibly" Methos gives a sad chuckle. "I think she's starting to care for me."

Lauren is a bit surprised. "Really? Is that a problem?"

"I'm not ready…. And I've never been involved with another immortal that way. I still miss Alexa. Time is too short for them and her time was far shorter than most. Besides, I may not be able to do what I need to do if I allowed myself that luxury."


	8. Chapter 8

Two Men Walk Into A Bar

Chapter 7

Several nights later, Methos is hold up in the Dál Riata with Kenzi when Dyson approaches. "I need to talk to you." he tells Methos as he motions Methos to a more secluded area. Methos looks quizzically at Dyson but starts to move. Kenzi starts to follow, but Dyson holds up a hand and says "Nothing personal, but this doesn't concern you." Kenzi is miffed but stays.

After Methos and Dyson are out of earshot of the other patrons, Dyson says with difficulty "I can use your help."

Methos is surprised, but intrigued that the fae detective would ask such a question. He nods. Dyson takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly. "There is a guy… a fae who has been killing members of my old band for well over five hundred years. Every fifty years or so… He sent me a note. That's what he does. He calls his shots. So far, he's never failed."

Methos nods nonchalantly. "My condolences. What do you want from me?" Methos takes a swig of beer.

Dyson continues "He uses a sword. I could use some pointers…. Instruction…. From somebody as skilled as you must be."

Methos chuckles slightly at the compliment.

Dyson is taken back. "This isn't easy for me…"

Methos puts up a hand. "I know. I could teach you a few tricks. But that isn't your problem."

Dyson grits his teeth. "No my problem is that some guy who's never lost is coming to take me on with a sword."

Methos shakes his head. "No, your problem is that you are predictable."

Dyson is confused.

Methos continues "Get out of town."

Dyson responds "I won't. I'm not going to let him run me off…."

Methos nods as he knew that would be Dyson's reaction. "Yup, predictable... Tell me about this guy."

Dyson explains "We don't know why he comes after us. We don't even know what kind of fae he is. We don't even know if he's dark or light. He sends a note. Nothing happens for awhile. The person gets so paranoid they are ready to jump at nothing, but when they start to relax they get killed."

Methos asks "Do you have the note?" Dyson hands a small piece of paper to Methos who studies it. "There's a reason you can't figure out what kind of fae he is." Dyson looks at Methos awaiting an answer as Methos hands the note back. Methos hesitates and ponders before explaining "It's because he's not fae. He's immortal. I'm part of the reason he's killing fae."

Dyson is surprised and troubled. "You?"

Methos explains "I … we didn't cause it. He found out Kronos was killing fae … your band and he wanted to join him, Caspian and Silas. But Kronos wasn't interested so he started killing fae on his own to try to get Kronos to notice him. Kronos wanted four horsemen back, but he wasn't willing to replace me with this guy."

Dyson "So you'll help me?"

Methos "Why?"

Dyson states "Because you're responsible for this guy."

Methos shrugs "Nope, this is all his doing. I wasn't even with the Horsemen at the time. But he's good at it, got to give him that." Methos chuckles as he has a thought.

Dyson, holding up the note, indignantly says "This is funny to you?"

Methos gets control of himself and responds "No it isn't. What is funny is that the Watchers thought this guy had a knack for finding young immortals and pre-immortals that had no Watcher assigned to them."

Dyson isn't mollified and sarcastically responds "Well, I'm glad it is so amusing to you."

Methos chuckles again and says "Actually, you should. Ian didn't only kill fae and he didn't only kill immortals without Watchers assigned to them."

Dyson caught the name and repeats it. "Ian? You know his name?"

Methos nods, and answers "Yes, or at least some of them. I have some connections. I'll try to get you a photo."

Dyson is pleased, "That will be a great help…"

Methos continues "That's not the best part…" Methos waits for Dyson to indicate he's intrigue before continuing "He killed Lauren's student."

Dyson asks "That amuses you?"

Methos shakes his head as if Dyson was a naïve child. "What do you know of Lauren?"

Dyson shrugs "Not much really. I never thought she could do what I saw on that video."

Methos nods and explains "She's been a soldier or a body guard most of her life. When she said if somebody killed Kenzi, Kenzi would be avenged; she wasn't boasting or being dramatic. It was a simple statement of fact. She's fought in most major European wars, usually alone. She…. disposed of enemy personnel and immortals. When the need is there, she's not a stone cold killer, she's a gleeful one…. And brutally efficient."

Dyson looks at Methos trying to take this in. "How do you know all that?"

Methos explains casually "I used to be a Watcher. I read the files and made it a point to memorize as much as I could about quite a few of the active ones."

Dyson nods. "I'm not hiding behind her."

Methos takes a swig of beer and as he turns to return to Kenzi he quietly says "Predictable…" to himself.

Returning to the table Kenzi asks "Trouble?" Methos nods in the affirmative.

Several nights Trick has invited Lauren and Dyson to his inner sanctum and Bo and Kenzi have tagged along.

Methos joins them, causing Lauren to become very wary. Methos hands an envelope to Dyson and then sits off to the side. Dyson opens the envelope and pulls out several pages of print. He looks at a page of photos and reads the file as the others watch. Dyson looks at Methos and says "I'm not sure I understand." He hands the copies to Lauren.

Lauren studies the file and emits a slight gasp part way through. She looks at Methos. "But I killed the guy who killed who killed Adara."

Methos shakes his head. "You got the wrong guy."

"But I was told that…"

Methos nods "Whoever you talked to was wrong or they played you."

Dyson is confused. "What are you two talking about?"

Methos takes the file back and points to a pitifully short paragraph which reads "Subject killed a young immortal. Photos of the deceased were sent to the main office." There is a handwritten note added in the margin "Victim was identified as a student of Kyra's known as Adara - No Watcher assigned." Methos explains "My guess is he wanted her papyrus and she wouldn't give it up. She had no idea what she was messing with, but he probably would have killed her anyway."

Kenzi and Bo watch the discussion. Kenzi asks "So how bad is this guy?"

Methos looks at her and pauses to think before explaining "He wants to be what I was."

"So? The original is always best."

"I wouldn't want to bet my life on the difference, he's got a pretty good start and talent. Besides, he doesn't know me from… Adam."

"Why are you telling us this?" Lauren asks.

"Because he's coming here. He's hunting Dyson."

"That's certainly convenient." Lauren says with grim conviction.

Kenzi is a bit disappointed with Methos. "If you're the oldest aren't you like… the best?"

Methos shakes his head a bit. "With a sword….? There are quite a few other who are better. The best fight is the one you avoid." Methos settles into a sprawl. "I'm better than average… Kyra here is probably in the… top twenty, if she isn't too rusty." The eyes in the room go to Lauren. Lauren squirms a bit.

"And how good is this guy?" Bo asks.

Methos shrugs. "Hard to tell, he's taken some pretty good immortals, but most of his fights were with fae or unknowns."

Dyson turns to Lauren. "I'm not going to hide. But I'd appreciate it if you teach me a few things."

Lauren snickers, "So you can fight him the way he's best prepared for? Dial the testosterone down a few notches."

Kenzi's eyes open wide. "Like Indiana Jones!" she says imitating the scene where Indy shoots the swordsman.

Methos snorts a bit and observes "She gets it. You're not obligated to fight by immortal rules. If you didn't know us, you wouldn't even know what those rules are. Things are already different from what he likely expects. For once, the fae target knows what he is and what he looks like."

Bo shifts nervously. "Could we not refer to Dyson as the target?"

As the group begins to break up and head for the bar area Laurel grips Kenzi's arm and pulls her toward Methos. Kenzi is shocked by the strength of Lauren's grip. Lauren looks to Methos. "Get her out of town." Methos nods.

Kenzi escapes Lauren's grip. "I'm not leaving my friends."

Lauren seizes Kenzi's arm again. "He'll target Dyson's friends. I trained Adara for ten years and she would have had no chance. We don't have ten years. Let him come, but I don't want him to find you."

Kenzi glares at Lauren. "And what of Bo? You don't think he'll target her? What about Trick or Hale?"

Methos says "Yes. But you are the most vulnerable. Remember what I told you. Live Kenzi, grow stronger, fight another day."

Lauren asks "Where would you take her?"

Methos shrugs and decides "Seacouver"

Lauren laughs "Yeah. Let him follow her there…." She sees Methos is serious and stops laughing. "This Ian guy, he will have studied this town, figured out who Dyson is close to… It's Dyson's home ground, but he will have neutralized that… You're thinking of taking more than Kenzi aren't you?"

Methos shrugs. "Perhaps, but he's not likely to go. But it would be the smart move"

Lauren pouts. "Take Bo too." Methos nods.

Kenzi is puzzled. "What's in Seacouver?"

Methos smiles knowingly enjoying Lauren's equally knowing smile "Not what, who" he says.

The three immortals catch up with the fae. Soon Methos and Lauren are comfortable embraced dancing to Bob Segar's "Turn the Page" as the Bo and Kenzi watch uneasily, especially Kenzi.

Bo asks Dyson "I thought you said she might leave town to get away from him?"

Dyson looks over at the two elder immortals and back to Bo. "Jealous?"

Bo feigns ease and responds "No. Just puzzled."

Trick asks "What do you sense?"

Bo watches them carefully before responding "Comfort…"

Dyson says "I thought I understood, but..."

Kenzi thinks. "I think I'm beginning to. He told me… Sometimes the only people that understand you are others like yourself… and often, they aren't your friends. They can be a threat to each other, if it comes down to the Gathering one will kill the other, but right now, in this place, they can still take comfort in each others company. They are alone, always alone, always moving on. Nothing lasts…for them…..someday, maybe for me"

Trick places his had on hers and says quietly "Fae live a long time and you aren't alone."

Kenzi nods and rubs her arm where Lauren gripped her and looks worried. "Are you okay?" Bo asks.

"She's got one powerful grip…"

Dyson observes "She would. I'm surprised I never noticed it before, she hides it well and we never had any reason to suspect that she's been using a sword for thousands of years."

Bo pouts a bit feeling betrayed by Lauren not telling her what she is. "From what I've learned, immortals… learn to be secretive and subtle….not unlike fae."

Dyson nods "There is a difference though. They prey upon one another."

Trick adds "Not always. This guy that's hunting Dyson prey's upon fae. Why?"

Dyson scowls and nods toward Methos. "Because he did."

Kenzi becomes defensive. "That's not fair. He also stopped hunting fae a long time ago."

Dyson counters "Not before setting this in motion intentionally or not."

Trick smiles and changes the topic. "It's been a long time since anyone danced here. But I've heard some grumbling about allowing humans…"

Kenzi says "Do you think they'd like it better if they knew there is eight thousand years of human out there dancing?"

Dyson growls "No."

Bo looks at Methos and Lauren. "I think it's sweet. Good for her."


End file.
